My Father's Shadow
by Serpentine Goddess
Summary: A Severitus Challenge. Snape shirks parental responsibilities he just learned about while Harry fights the pain inside.
1. What a Tangled Web We Weave

My Father's Shadow 

Summary: A Severitus challenge. Snape shirks parental responsibilities he just learned about and Harry fights the pain inside. 

Rating: PG-13 for abuse, intense emotional conflicts, depression, and language (some) 

Chapter One  
What a Tangled Web We Weave 

Harry was laughing half-heartedly with his friends as they settled down to a heart meal for the Welcome Feast at Hogwarts for their sixth year. He watched with some amusement as the first years got sorted and contributed some small words hear and there to their conversation. When the food appeared however, Harry's eyes glazed over. 

  
*****Flashback***** 

Harry watched in silence from his kneeling position in the corner of the dining room while the Dursley's ate dinner, holding an animated conversation. All of a sudden his relatives conversation stopped as Vernon looked in his direction and Harry gulped as he realized he had been caught with his head up instead of staring at the floor as instructed. 

"How dare you!" he grunted in his booming voice, causing Harry to flinch slightly. "What makes you think you're good enough to look upon us, you freak? You whore of a boy who calls himself my wife's nephew." 

Harry kept silent and stared at the floor resolutely. He knew that if he said anything it would end up to his disadvantage. He could hear his Uncle getting up, hear Dudley sniggering loudly in the background, hear his aunt's hushed whisper to "not do anything too drastic to the boy", then he could hear nothing but a loud ringing in his ears as his Uncle slammed his head into the wall, knocking him unconcious, without food for the fifth day. 

*****End Flashback*****  
  
  
"Harry, Harry mate, snap out of it would you?" came Ron Weasley's voice as he shook Harry out of his reverie. Startled, Harry flinched, blocked his face, and somehow managed to find himself falling out of his chair. Ron's amused chuckle came after him, "Got your bearings now mate?"   
  
Harry scrambled back into his chair and tried to laugh it off, but it came out as a tilting kind of laugh. Enough to suit Ron, but Hermione looked at him with a bit of concern. He gave her a smile, genuine this time and turned back to his plate. After piling a small enough food on his plate and tucking in he found his stomach protesting and found himself playing with the food on his plate. 

"Harry," Hermione said sharply, "why aren't you eating? You haven't had that much." Harry shrugged. "Dudley's still on that diet Hermione, I have to get used to this amount of food again." The truth was that the Dursley's had fed him a grand total of five times during the summer, but hell if he was going to tell one of his best friends that. Hermione gave him a stern look but accepted his answer and carried on the conversation in a different direction. 

"Hey, isn't it great that Professor Lupin's back?" 

"Yeah, finally we don't have a DADA teacher who will end up killing us all or teaching us glamour instead of defense," Harry said, though he was a bit preoccupied with the fact that Remus hadn't said a word to him since that last time at Kings Cross Station. He wondered if the werewolf was angry at him about Sirius, and he felt a tear prickle at his eye for a second the shrugged it off. 

"And it'll be nice to have him around won't it Harry, I mean he's the only one left after Siri...." Hermione cut off suddenly, and glanced at Harry with remorse. Harry dropped his fork and glared at his face. "I'm sorry Harry...I wasn't thinking."   
  
"It's ok Hermione, I understand." Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly. Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes and Ron just sat there not quite sure what to say. The rest of the meal was spent in an uncomfortable silence. 

Dumbledore caught up to Harry as the students headed up to their dormitories for bed. "Can I have a moment Harry?" Harry nodded, the headmaster probably just wanted to know how he was dealing with Sirius' death. He wondered faintly if Dumbledore had noticed how much different he looked this year. His friends had noticed with great amusement his new height (which was far from tall, but much taller than he had been, he was now aroudn 5"7 or so) and his hair, which had suddenly become more tameable and fuller. To his surprise, Dumbledore said nothing about it. 

They entered his office with a muttered "Jelly Belly" as the password and Harry was suddenly met with a shock as he found his Potions Master sitting in one of the chairs with a sour expression on his face and a glare when he noticed Harry. "Am I in trouble sir?" asked Harry immediately, causing both of his Professor's to snort and Harry to blush. 

"No, no Harry, we brought you here for an entirely different matter." 

"Sir, if this is about Sirius then frankly..." 

"No, no this isn't about Sirius but if you ever need to talk about it, my door is always open." 

"Thank you sir." Harry took a seat and looked at Dumbledore expectantly. 

"Anyway Harry, I bade you here today so that we can discuss an issue that I fear has been kept hidden from us for a very long time." Dumbledore glanced at Snape who sneered and turned to stare at the window, the headmaster sighed dramatically and gestured towards Harry's professor. 

"As Severus obviously isn't willing to share his part, I'll tell you what I know. Harry- I'm going to tell you this very plainly and simply. You deserve to know this, but understand that this isn't something that we've been keeping from you. We simply didn't know. And I don't want you to take this out on us because we were completely unaware of it." At this he glanced at Severus once more, but the Professor seemed to be bent on not speaking for he continued to stare out the window like a petulant child. 

"Harry, Remus Lupin found a journal this summer. It contained some of your mothers writing, some of her memories. And on the final page, there was a letter to you." Dumbledore took out a crumpled letter from inside of his pocket. "I'm going to let you read this letter, but before you do I'm going to sum it up for you to soften the shock. Harry, Professor Snape is....." 

Dumbledore trailed off, he really didn't want to say whatever it was he needed to say. He couldn't seem to spit out the words. Finally, Snape got frustrated and told him. 

"I'm your father." 

******************* 

Harry stared at the man in shock. *Well that would explain why Remus hasn't said anything to me* he thought. 

"You're my what?" he choked out. 

"You're father Potter, and I assure you, I'm no more pleased than you are to find out," Snape drawled out. Harry flinched involuntarily at the tone which seemed to pique Snape's interest. 

"Potter, why are you so..." 

But Harry cut him off. "How?" 

Dumbledore was the one who answered this time. "It's all in the letter Harry. Read it," he handed Harry the letter. Harry stared at it then took off running, letter in hand, towards the Gryffindor Tower. Severus started up after him, but Dumbledore held out a hand. "Give him some time Severus, give him some time." 

************** 

Harry ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room, which was surprisingly empty except for Ron and Hermione were awaiting him expectantly. Running past them he hurried up to his dormitory and unconsciously put up a sound ward. He didn't even hear Ron when he came up in a huff later, ranting about friends who were indifferent to their other friends feelings. 

Harry handled the letter reverently, and placed it on his bed where he preceded to stare at it for a good fifteen minutes. In some back space in his mind he knew that if he opened that letter his world would come crashing down around him and all that he believed in up to that point would be forfeit. But in the end, his own curiosity got to him, and he opened it. 

___My Dearest Son,_

___I'm not sure you will ever get this letter. I hope you never do, for that will mean that I am alive to tell you the truth myself. But in this time and place it is unlikely, and I do not want the truth to go unknown for the extent of your life. It is not fair to you, or the other person involved.   
  
As I'm writing this I'm not sure what will happen in your life. Right now, you're a baby, nestled in my arms, asleep and sound, safe. When you read this I will not have known your past. It's a hard thing for a mother to consider. I do not know if you know James Potter, my husband. If you do, I hope that you love him as I do. If you do not, I want you to know that he is a wonderful man and should not be blamed for this.   
  
Harry, whatever you may believe, James Potter is not your father. Your true father is a man who you may not expect. He and I shared a love that was kept secret from everyone, even James, even my closest friends. Harry what I am writing you, what I hope to tell you, is that I had an affair.   
  
A month after James and I married, I fell in love with another man, Severus Snape. Things went a little to far between us one night, and the next thing I knew, I was pregnant. At first I thought it was James'. That you were the child of our marriage. Then, when you were born, I saw those prominent Snape features and realized that it was not possible. I hid your features with a charm that will last until you are sixteen, then they will start to wear off. By then I hope I will have told you the truth. If not, then I hope that somehow this letter gets to you.   
  
Harry, Severus Snape is your father.   
  
  
With Love,  
Your Mother  
Lily Evans Potter_

  
Harry closed the letter. And cried. 


	2. When First We Practice to Deceive

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any character involved except those which are my own. 

A.N. I was very pleased to see so many people give such good responses to my story. Thank you very much. This will be about the normal speed of an update. If I continue to get such a positive response I will probably be more inspired to write quicker. That is also a reason why I hope you all review.

Chapter Two

When First We Practice to Deceive

Harry awoke the next morning from a harsh shake from his best friend. Immediately, Harry recoiled. Ron looked concerned for a moment before his face returned to the furious expression he had on before.

"Why did you run away from us last night?" Ron asked angrily. Harry sighed as all the discoveries of last night came rushing back to him. 

"I wasn't feeling well..." he mumbled unconvincingly. 

Ron's gaze lightened slightly. "Oh, okay then mate, hey are you going to get up? First class is in ten minutes."

Harry looked away. "I don't think I'm going to class today Ron, I still don't feel very well." 

Ron laughed, "You can't avoid Potions forever." 

Harry tried to chuckle...... "I can try." 

"Good luck mate, when Hermione hears about this she's going to have your head." 

***************

When Ron and Hermione walked into their final class of the day, Potions, they were surprised to find Professor Snape approach them with an angry glare on his face. "Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, where is Mr Potter?" 

Ron smirked, "Not here." 

"Five points from Gryffindor Mr Weasley, I can see that."

He smirked at them for a second before carrying on with his original question. 

"Now then, has Mr Potter bothered to go to any of his classes today?"

This time it was Hermione who answered, somewhat nervously. "No sir, he said he wasn't feeling well." 

If anything Snape looked even more pissed at that, and as class progressed, the students found their professor to be even worse than usual condition in terms of his demeanor. By the end of the day the Gryffindors found themselves down fifty points, and the Slytherins had managed to elicit a loss of two, which was an amazing feat when it concerned Snape and his house. The students found themselves leaving the class with a mixture of shock and amazement. 

**********

During the extent of the day Harry had realized his foolishness in not going to classes. It left him with something to dwell on. All he had ever wanted was a family. He had entertained fantasies about life with Lily and James Potter ever since he was eleven, and he had dreams of a real family even before then. The Dursley's would make poor excuses for monkeys, let alone parents. 

Now, to find out that he had one, he had a mixture of emotions swirling around in his mind. Shock. Fear. He was afraid, afraid of rejection, afraid that what he had just discovered could make his father hate him even more. And anger. He was furious that his whole life had been a lie, that even his name was a lie. Potter. He wasn't a Potter, he was a Snape. 

And, contemplating that, Harry went to the bathroom and took off the glamours he had been wearing on his body since his sixteenth birthday. Ever since then he had been wondering about the new changes that he had been experiencing in his physical appearance. At least now he had an explanation. 

Harry gazed at the reflection that had once held James Potter's son's face. Now, all of the Potter family features were gone. His once wild and unmanageable hair now fell in soft waves to his shoulder, his hair much lighter. Instead of the striking black, it was now a dark brown, streaked with hints of red and auburn. Harry was glad that he hadn't inherited Snape's hook nose, but his features had become more pointed, more rigid. His sense of smell especially had sharpened, and his eyesight had slowly improved over the weeks. It was so that the glasses he wore in his "Harry Potter" form were now only for appearances. He was taller than he had been, though he would never truly be tall, not with the malnourishment he had suffered. 

He was amused how some of his features had somehow escaped the glamours he had put up, like his height, and his hair. But his amusement ended as he examined his body, rubbing salve into the lacerations that cut across his stomach, his thighs, his legs. He winced as he touched his ribs. Two of them were undoubtedly broken, and two more of them were unknowns. He knew he would have to get someone to treat them soon. Maybe Hermione. 

Looking at his arms he noted with scorn the cuts that were across him. They were scars of three people...his uncle, his cousin....and himself. Harry rubbed the rope burns on his wrists and was suddenly tossed into the memory of how he had gotten them. 

****Flashback****

_Harry noted with trepidation the sound of the motor outside his relatives house, the signal that his uncle was home and that his chores had best be done. Luckily, today his chores were finished and Harry was on his way to his room in an attempt to not be noticed when his uncle barged in the door._

_Harry dared a glance up to find his uncle's eyes filled with a raging fire. Noticing his nephew, Vernon dropped his briefcase and charged up the stairs, grabbing Harry by the collar. _

_"Guess what boy?" he snarled. "I lost a deal with a client today." _

_That was all he said, but Harry felt the fear trickle in as Vernon tied his hands together and strung the rope up towards the ceiling fan, which didn't break due to Harry weighed around eighty pounds (at the time), leaving Harry about two inches off the floor. _

_Harry felt the tears prickle at his eyes, but didn't open the floodgates. At least not until Vernon tore his pants and underwear off and brought the horse whip down upon his naked form. That was when he let the river flow. _

****End Flashback****

Harry shook himself out of the memory just in time to hear someone calling his name from the common room. Casting the glamour spells in a panic, Harry hurried downstairs to be met by a very angry Potions master. 

As soon as Harry saw Snape he turned around and tried to go up the stairs again. That is before an hand wrapped around his arm and pulled him around. Panicked at the touch, Harry flinched and tore away, consequently falling down the stairs and rolling into a ball in the corner, where he stayed with his arms raised above him, shuddering. 

**************

Snape was in a very grouchy mood as he accessed Gryffindor Tower, fully prepared to scream at his son at the top of his lungs. He was not expecting such a reaction from the boy on sight however. Severus had only rarely seen Harry with his defenses down, some examples being right after the death of his godfather, and after the incident with the Third Task. 

He was not prepared for the wreckage of boy in front of him, cowering in a mixture of fear and expectancy. There was only one thing to do. 

"What exactly do you think you are doing Potter?" he asked in his usual snide voice.

The boy looked at him nervously, carefully taking his arms down and unrolling himself. Then, with obviously false bravado he stood up and placed a goofy grin on his face. "Nothing Professor, I was just practicing some of my seeker moves, testing my agility, you know?" 

"Potter, you were huddled up in a ball shivering," Severus replied suspiciously. 

"Distracting tactics," replied Harry, sitting on one of the wooden chairs they kept near the chess table. 

"I see." 

"Anyways Professor, what did you need to see me about." 

Snape's face went from curious to furious in a flash. "Your absence from classes Potter! What is that about?" Snape said this in a dangerously soft voice that made Harry shiver and flinch involuntarily. 

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again," he whispered subserviently, knowing that the best way to avoid punishment is to just tell the person what they want to hear. 

Unfortunately, Severus Snape was not appeased by the boy's submissive answer. In fact, he was infuriated by it. Marching towards the boy he wrapped a hand around his arm, immediately releasing him when the boy recoiled and brought his arms up once again. Finally confirmed in his suspicions, Severus spoke once again. 

"Who's been abusing you Potter?" he asked quickly, to the point. Harry blinked at his question. Then an automatic grin appeared on his face and he talked in a cheerful tone. 

"No one Professor, why would you think that?"

Snape raised his hand an inch from Harry's face, Harry toppled off the chair and rolled into a ball. 

"Does that answer your question Potter?"

*********

Review Responses:

Thanks To:

JE aka Yessina

Wynjara

Lillinfields

Starangel2106

Nation El Diablo

Kateri1

SarahSnape3

DarkWitch16: Thanks for your tips about the anonymous reviewer thing, I took it off. I'm glad you enjoy the story so far. I'm in love with a whole bunch of the Severitus fics too.

Melissa Jooty: One of my main reasons for writing this fic was so that I could portray how the world is not just a fluffy place where everyone gets along right away. I wanted to show how emotions and feelings towards people do not change simply because of one discovery, even one like this. I want to show how it takes time to get to know someone, and after a long time, and after a lot of trials and tribulations then you can begin to love someone. I'm glad you like the flashback, I hope you liked this one as well.

Dalamar Nightson: Thank you for reading my story. Who's your friend? Whoever they are, I'd like to thank them for insisting you read this, that makes me very proud. Glad you didn't find to many grammatical errors, and I truly hope that continues. Please realize though that I don't have a beta so that's kind of hard to do. 

  



	3. Curiosity Killed the Cat

My Father's Shadow

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is even remotely valuable

A.N. I think I'm improving with this whole updating thing. This is an even faster update than last time. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

Curiosity Killed the Cat

Severus Snape was not ready for the anger his newfound son displayed as he uncurled himself from his self-imposed ball. Then he stood, with his eyes blazing in a mixture of fury and fear. 

"Don't bait me Snape," he hissed, attempting to piece together the tear in his robe he had gotten when he'd fallen. 

Severus was not amused. "Tell me who did it Potter, otherwise I will be forced to use Veritaserum to find out."

"You have no right to threaten me!"

"I am your father," Snape spat out. "However unhappy I may be with that, I refuse to allow someone to defile the family name by assaulting you." 

Any confidence that Harry had been considering with his greasy Potions Master fell apart at those words. 

"I see you care about _my_ emotions in the whole thing," Harry's voice was dripping with sarcasm."

"One discovery does not cause a change of heart Potter," Snape snarled. Severus pulled out his wand to fix the tear in Harry's robes. Harry scampered back timidly. 

"I'm going to fix that tear in your robes Potter," Snape said in annoyance. But this comment seemed to frighten Harry more as he began to race up the stairs.

"Stupify," yelled Snape, and Harry fell forwards, banging his mouth against the railing. For a second his mouth welled up with blood. Then, just as quickly the blood disappeared.

Severus had a confused look on his face as he approached his son. Then a look of understanding crossed his face. "Ennervate," he muttered and Harry sat back up, rubbing his jaw. 

  


"Take off the glamour Potter," commanded Severus, who sighed when Harry looked away determinedly. "No matter. _Finite Incantatem Glamourie_."

The spell fell from his son's body, leaving a boy who shocked Severus. He had significant Snape family features and Severus found himself looking at a mixture of Lily and himself. Lily's most prominent features, including her emerald eyes, had been stirred with Snape's features. Anyone who knew them would know without question that this was their son. 

The boy in question was currently trying to make himself into a spec, trying to cover every feature of himself. However disconcerting Severus found it to see his spitting image in such a wreck, he needed to see what injuries the boy and accumulated. 

"Take off your robes," he commanded but Harry only shuddered harder. 

Severus sighed, "Accio clothes."

Harry was left with his boxers and was shaking fervently, but Severus couldn't take an evaluation of his condition while he was still rolled up. "_Petrificus Totalus_." Harry's body snapped open and froze.

Only years of careful training kept a neutral expression on Severus' face as he surveyed the damage to his son's body as Harry's petrified (quite literally) eyes darted back and forth. Inwardly he cursed as he spotted the cracked ribs, the lacerations that cut across ever visible space on Harry's body. Glancing suspiciously on the small marks darting across the boy's arms, 

Severus resolved to ask about them later.

Bending down, he pried Harry's mouth open and noted with disgust the number or chipped teeth, doused with blood from his earlier fall. Cleaning up the blood with a flick of his wand, he turned his son over carefully to inspect his back. This time he could not contain the horrified gasp at what he saw. Not only was his back riddled with scars and bruises, three words were encrypted as scars. One on his back, the other two on the back of each leg. The word was the same in each place. Freak. 

"_Finite Incantatem_," he whispered and Harry groaned and turned over, gazing at the horror-stricken look Severus had not been able to remove. That was when the tears started to flow from Harry's eyes and Severus was left not quite knowing what to do. So he decided to do what he did best. He sneered. Surprisingly this seemed to help Harry gain some self-control. 

"Come, we're going to my office. The other students will be back from dinner shortly." 

Harry just stared at him with something of a lost gaze. For a moment, Severus could almost imagine that he felt something. But it couldn't be could it, he couldn't begin to love this boy who he had hated for so long could he? It seemed that more than Potter's problems needed to be worked out. 

******

Ok, short chapter, but this was just a filler basically. Next chapter will be all the really serious stuff. 

Review Responses:

Thanks to:

Leggylover03

Sword Wielder - Firebreath

Selua

Fdfdf- I hope that isn't your real name. Lol. 

Tia

FairyGirl131129 - You'll just have to wait and see. 

Srialb 

Jazzlady 

Starangel2106

Nation El Diablo - I generally write dark fiction. Thanks for the compliment. -__-

JE aka Yessina - Hermione's role in all this will be revealed soon. Let's just say that she's a bit more perceptive than most have been. 

Lillinfields 

Spiral-Digger

Kodi Bear

DarkWitch16

Ariana Dumbledore - Remus is coming up next chapter. 

Moni

Amber16

Englishgirl

Kylena

Relative1983 - oooh, just wait and you will see

SarahSnape3

Wynjara

Kateri1


	4. Satisfaction Brought it Back

My Father's Shadow

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A.N. I'm sorry about the long wait, but I've been grounded from the computer for a while. 

Chapter 4

Satisfaction Brought it Back

Severus attempted to wait patiently as the boy-who-was-his son struggled along the very empty corridors. It seemed that with the vanishing of his glamours, his injuries had come to the forefront of his mind. That is unless....

"Potter what exactly was in those glamours?"

Harry stumbled then glared at him, "I wove a pain reliever in, and now you've demolished it!"

The boy's voice w as full of indignation but Severus was astonished. For someone his age to weave a pain reliever was amazing. But hell if he would let Harry know that he thought so. 

"If you could make a pain reliever, why didn't you heal yourself?" 

Harry recoiled at his tone, but didn't answer. Severus lost his patience. He turned around abruptly ands Harry fell back in fear. Picking th boy up (and inwardly grimacing at how little he weighed) he changed course and headed toward the Hospital Wing. 

Harry was shaking at the contact but Severus ignored this and unceremoniously dumped the boy on the bed and called for Madame Pomfrey. Poppy hurried out of the room in an agitated manner, but stopped ins hock at the sight of the shuddering wreck. 

"Oh dear, who do we have here?" she asked in a horrified voice. 

Snape sneered. "Dumbledore can inform you of that at his own discretion. But right now will you please heal the boy while I fetch the headmaster?"

*******

When Severus and Albus entered the room, the first thing they noticed was the flustered medi-witch trying to pry open a ball like Harry. "Come now dear. Let me take stock of your injuries." 

"_Petrificus Totalis_," cast Snape for the second time today. Harry's body snapped open and became rigid. Dumbledore stared at the Potions Master in shock while Pomfrey quickly got her bearings and cast a spell to list his injuries. She read it aloud, disbelief ringing in her tone. 

"Injuries Include: 

• 3 broken ribs

• Complete fracture of the right arm

• Sprain in left foot

• Lacerations across the body

• Infected sores

• 5 chipped teeth

• Extended malnutrition resulting in a weight of 75 pounds"

If possible, Poppy's horror grew as she went down the list, and when she reached the last, her face went ashen and her fists clenched together. Pomfrey took deep calming breaths, then got to work, stripping off Harry's clothing so she could see the extent of the damage done. Severus and Dumbledore watched, one inwardly attempting to remain impassive, the other with tears streaming down his weathered cheeks. 

When she turend him over to treat his back however, she let out an anguished cry at the words scrawled on his back. She turned to Severus and pleaded with him to tell her what was going on. 

"Why do you ask me?" he asked, annoyed.

"Maybe because he's your spitting image," she retorted.

Severus turned away from her. He noticed Albus' reprimanding look and muttered sullenly, "He's my son."

Pomfrey's voice was cold. "And did you cause his injuries?"

Severus whirled around defensively. "No!"

Pomfrey's voice softened. "Just making sure." Then she was herding the two men back out of the Hospital Wing. 

As Albus and Severus stood out in the all waiting for the Hospital Wing's matron to consent for them to go back in, they had an intense conversation.

"Who did it?" asked Dumbledore. 

"I don't have any idea," Severus answered stiffly.

"He didn't tell you?"

Severus let out a short back of laughter. "I had to stupefy him just to discover his injuries. He had glamours on—with a pain reliever woven in. A pain reliever Albus! A pain reliever, but not a healing."

The headmaster's eyes widened in surprise but he decided not to broach the subject quite then, better to wait and ask the boy why then. 

"If he had glamours on, how did you realize that he had injuries? Were the glamours coming off?"persisted Albus.

"I seriously doubt that any spell that boy does would come undone. No, it was his mannerisms Albus. I well know the signs of an abused child. And the signs have never stood out more clearly than this. He was flinching, shivering, huddling into a ball, the boy is a bundle of nervous fear." 

That was all that was said until Madame Pomfrey came back out. Her eyes were once again filled with tears. "I healed him as best I could physically. I fixed his teeth and I healed his ribs. I got rid of most of the new cuts–but there's still a lot I can't get rid of. Those will have to heal naturally, because I have reason to believe they're self-inflicted. And magic can't heal intentionally self-inflicted wounds. I couldn't get rid of the scars..." she stopped as the tears started streaming down her cheeks. "Severus, Albus.....the word on his back was put there boy someone else. But those on his legs—I believe he put those there himself. There's something else....." she stopped then and couldn't seem to go on. 

"What is it Poppy," queried Albus in a gentle voice. 

"Professors....I have reason to believe that the boy was...sexually mistreated....repeatedly."


	5. It's Always Darkest Just Before Dawn

My Father's Shadow

Disclaimer: I lay no claims to the world of Harry Potter

A.N. I apologize for not responding to reviews last chapter, please see the end of this chapter for my response to them. 

Chapter Five

It's Darkest Just Before Dawn

Severus had worked for years for the ability to control his emotions. This was an imperative feature in his work as a spy. Never once had any of the atrocities had seen Voldemort commit ever invoked more than a look of cold indifference–on the outside at least.

But now all of that carefully kept self-control wavered. The knowledge that his son hd been mistreated not only physically, but sexually as well w as enough to tumble his barriers. His face was a turmoil of rage, sadness, and despair. 

Albus and Poppy tried not to notice (which wasn't hard because they were dealing with their own grief) and for that he was thankful. They all took a moment to get their bearings and Severus schooled his expression as close to neutrality as he could. 

Then the hospital matron let them in and even that expression fell off his face. Severus was not used to fear. He had faced it very few times in the extent of his life. Apprehension yes. He danced with apprehension every time he was called. He had been nervous before, concerned that his cover might be blown, but he had never faced real fear. You don't face that kind of fear-the heart-breaking, tear-jerking, angry fear, until something you care about is in danger, and Severus, seeing his spitting image wheezing and bundled into a ball with only a nightgown on and the scars on his legs and arms apparent, w as met with fear for one of the first times. 

Harry uncurled himself suddenly to glare with rather watery eyes at the three. It did not take them long to see the burning rage in his angry emerald orbs. At first, Severus thought he was shivering because of his son's anger. Then he realized that the temperature in the room ha d actually dropped and the shutters were rattling dangerously. The whole room was practically permeating with magic. And there was no doubt where it was coming from. A wild dark aura had surrounded Harry and blazed in waves around him. 

Severus gulped, and even Dumbledore looked slightly frightened. Madame Pomfrey had retreated out the door as soon as she felt the dark energy. 

"You betrayed me," Harry whispered in a hoarse voice to the headmaster. "I trusted you and you betrayed me."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise. It was obvious that he had no idea what the boy was talking about. For that matter, neither did Severus. He opened his mouth to say so, but at that moment the small control Harry had over his magic disappeared. 

And all hell broke loose.

********

Severus woke up to a headache and a very large bump on his head. HE was settled depp on a hospital bed and looking to one side he could see Dumbledore-the old man's breathing wheezy and slightly erratic. On his other side was Harry, asleep now. 

He sat up and Poppy came bustling out of her office, her eyes slightly frantic, "Thank goodness you're awake. I came in and the entire wing looked like a tornado had swept through it. You and the headmaster were on the floor and the boy had collapsed. I didn't get any help because of the whole secret thing but its been hours Severus!"

"Calm down woman!" he snapped. She quieted and he got out of bed and stretched. "Did you give Albus a stabalizer potion? It would calm his breathing."

Poppy stared. "No, I didn't think of that ." Severus sneered. He got the potion and administered a dosage to the still-unconscious headmaster.

In the other bed Harry stirred. "He's not going to be happy when he wakes up," said Madame Pomfrey. "I had to restrain his magic."

Severus looked and sure enough there was a restraining band wound around his upper arm. He nodded his approval. "We should tie him down too–at least until we know he's capable of being rational." 

*********

He felt tired. Dirt tired. And he felt his magic like a heavy weight inside of him. Then it was pressing against him, pushing inside of him so hard that he gasped heavily and felt sweat trickling down his forehead.

Then he felt a cool cloth press against his head and the resistance inside of him faded enough so that his vision could focus. He saw Madame Pomfrey about him and spotted his father to the side. He made to sit up but found he couldn't. His limbs were securely strapped with soft cloth to the bed. He gave up and settled for a glare in the direction of his father.

"Is there a reason for this?" he growled.

His father sneered (with much less potency then usual, Harry noticed) and replied, "We were worried about how you would react to the fact that we bound your magic."

"You what!"

"That is a binding band," Severus said, pointing to Harry's arm. "It will remain there until we deem that your magic will remain in check."

"Why is this necessary?"

Severus blinked, "You don't remember?" It was possible that hte boy may not have been completely conscious but it was highly unlikely...

"Remember what?"

Severus pointed at the still form of the headmaster. Harry gasped, "I did that?" He looked ashamed. 

"Pot...Harry why do you think that the headmaster betrayed you?" Severus questioned. Maybe this would lead to conclusions about the boy's injuries. 

"I...I don't sir," Harry answered rather unconvincingly, averting his gaze. By this time Poppy had once again retreated to her office.

_Well_, though Severus, _there's no better time than the present_. He stood and, gripping Harry's chin forcefully, causing the boy to shrink into his bed as much as the bonds would allow, he brought pain filled eyes up to meet his. Harry tried to force his chin away but Severus' grip was too strong.

"How did you come by your injuries Potter?" 

"Please sir," whimpered Harry, "I don't like being tied down."

This sudden statement startled Severus so much he released the boy's chin and stared at the small form before him. That plea....it sounded as if Harry had uttered it many times before.

His heart went out to the boy and he almost released him. Then his mind hardened his heart as it had so many times before and it was saying that here was another way to get answers. 

"The restraints remain Potter, until you can be truthful with us."

Harry averted his eyes once again, but Severus didn't miss the tears.

_Someday Harry, you will get better. You will come to terms with your past and you will get better._

*********

Review Responses: 

Thank You To (Chapter Three):

Dalamar Nightson: Thanks for the compliment. 

Tia Evans

Miss Teinge: I'll see what I can do. No promises though.

Mikee

Hecate DeMorte: I really like the combination of your name. _Hecate_: the protectress of the dark moon. A misunderstood and supposedly dark goddess. And Voldemort, a misunderstood child who turned into something dark and dangerous. Kudos.

Rika-chan

Wynjara

Lillinfields

Erere

CoolCat411: Thanks, I'll look for the mistake

Tia

Remo Con: Thank you O Wise One

Nation El-Diablo

Kateri1

Moni

FairyGirl131129

Samantha Black

Kylena: Actually, James is going to play a huge part in this. No, he's not going to mysteriously come back to life, but he will play a large part-if only in memory.

Staragel2106

JE aka Yessina

LeggyLover03

Jedina

************

Thank You To (Chapter Four): 

Hiei girl 003

Tigris Tethys Silvanus Bellona Draconis: dude, long name, but cool

Mama-dar: I'm stuck too

Drunken Pirate 683: Ok! I'm so glad someone noticed my funky title chapters. Ok: what I mean by Satisfaction Brought it Back is that last chapter (Curiosity Killed the Cat) Severus was basically putting himself out on a limb there and he may be killing any relationship he might eventually have with his son. With Satisfaction, Severus found out that he was right to bring Harry to the hospital as he found out about all the things that had happened to him. You can really take it any way you want.

Mayhem El-Diablo: Well, that makes me love your sister. The more readers the better, and I'm glad you like the story. 

Nightshade13: I've actually never had anyone thank me for leaving a cliff-hangar

Miss Teinge

Alexis Lee: I understand how you feel about the whole "sexually mistreated thing" but I'm hoping that mine will be a little bit different than most. 

Dalamar Nightson

Spiral-Digger

Goombahann

HecateDeMort

Amber16

Starangel2106

Nation El-Diablo: You know, I just realized who you were. _Death is a Blessing_ is one of my very favorite stories. I was really excited when I realized that I had attracted one of my very favorite authors to my story. As to the cliff-hangar thing, well, you write. You know the power of a cliffy. Hahahaha *diabolical laugh*

LeggyLover03

  
  



	6. Spare the Rod

My Father's Shadow

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is the creation of the great authoress J.K. Rowling

Chapter Six

Spare the Rod

****Flashback****

_ His uncle advanced on him, fire poker in hand, an evil grin plastered across his face. Harry, from his sprawled position on the bedroom floor, noticed with diluted horror that it was hot._

_ "Get up boy," Vernon growled and Harry scrambled to become uprightk, a hard task with broken ribs and a sprained ankle. _

_ His terrified eyes remained on the floor. Harry well knew the punishment for meeting his superior's eyes. He tried to hold himself still but he was shaky. _

_ "Strip," commanded Vernon. Harry complied with trepidation. "Come here boy." Harry obeyed and Vernon motioned to his lap where Harry lay down on, his head near the floor so that his rump was sticking up and the blood was rushing to his head. He could feel Vernon's hard-on beneath his pants. _

_ Vernon ran his hands up and down Harry's naked form. "Yes, this is where you belong," he whispered. Then he brought his hand down with such force that it left Harry's butt stinging. He repeated this for what seemed like hours, Harry never knew where the hand would fall next. Then Vernon picked up the hot poker and slammed it down onto his uncovered rump. _

_ Harry couldn't contain the scream that escaped him. Vernon kept the poker there until the heat had run out of it and onto Harry's skin. Vernon tied his pain-writhed form down to the bed and released him two days later. _

_ Later when Harry looked at the burn in the mirror he was horrified to see the word 'mine' etched onto his skin. He was marked. _

_He was almost seven at the time._

****End Flashback****

Harry woke from the dream sweating profusely. Unfortunately he had to deal with the sticky substance dripping into his eyes as it was still the dead of night and the bonds had yet to be removed. 

But Harry was used to discomfort and so he blocked it out and used the time to think. 

He had thought he could relax at Hogwarts. The school had been his home for years and he had allowed himself to let down his guard. A fatal mistake. 

Yet the mistake had come much earlier than that. Before Hogwarts he had never allowed himself to trust. Even as a child he had not looked at every adult he met with childlike idolatry. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were not exactly poster family material.

When he was taken to Hogwarts he had had a hard time of it at first. The staff had seemed to want him to entrust everything to them. His friends had counted on him and expected him to rely on them. Then he had come to expect it of himself. It was a harsh reality check when he went back to the Dursley's for the summer. 

Harry wouldn't make much of a perpetual optimist, but he always tried to look for the better sides of things. It was hard to find a bright side to this though. His secret–his shame–had been revealed to those he had come to depend on. They would hate him if he told them the truth. Hell, they'd probably think him mentally damaged and send him to St. Mungo's. 

He groaned. Yet again he was angry that they had bound his magic. It had been pounding inside of him since the moment he awoke. Not being able to move was worse though...it brought back so many memories, most of which he'd tried to forget. 

Someone- Harry assumed Madame Pomfrey- had semi-healed him. Most of his skin was irritated from the healing they had received and his ribs were on fire through his bandaging. His leg and arm were in a cast which really didn't matter as he couldn't move anyway. His teeth felt funny–as if they were whole instead of chipped.

_At least_, thought Harry,_ they don't know about that_

He had found the bright side at last.__

_***_

The headmaster had regained consciousness by the next day and, as Madame Pomfrey was not readily apparent, had commandeered Severus to be his lookout as he escaped from the Hospital Wing.

When the hospital matron came into the wing three minutes later she scolded Severus and made several grumpy noises but realized she couldn't do much. He was the headmaster after all, and the potion had increased his level of health dramatically during the night. She figured that he'd be back later to see Harry and she could check-up on him and berate him then. 

***

Much later on Severus and a very berated Albus joined an awake but very crabby Harry. The reason for his irritation was immediately told.

"I need to go to the bathroom and Madame Pomfrey won't remove the restraints," he said with an angry glare.

"If I let you loose will you willingly allow us to put the restraints back on?" Severus queried.

A shadow crossed over the pale boy's face but he agreed...albeit reluctantly. Severus waved his hand and the cloth disappeared. Then he seemed lost.

"Um...how am I going to get there?" he asked looking at his casted leg.

Severus sighed and scooped the small figure up in his arms, putting him down right outside the bathroom door. Harry hobbled inside and allowed Severus to carry him back when he was done.

"Please sir," he pleaded with teary eyes. "I can't even walk by myself, don't put them back on." 

Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably in the visitor's chair he was sitting on. He obviously agreed with Harry but he was going to let Severus make the final decision.

Severus' mind raced. On one hand he could leave the boy free–he really couldn't go anywhere–and perhaps look like a nice guy. On the other hand, he could put them back on and learn some information, but still look like the greasy bastard.

"Will you tell us what happened if I leave the restraints off?"

Harry looked away. He would be the greasy bastard then. He snapped his fingers and the cloth once again enclosed Harry's limbs. Harry fell back in resignation and closed his eyes to stop the crystalline tears from falling.

"Harry," Dumbledore said. "Talk to us. We aren't trying to punish you, we just need to know what happened."__

"Why?" came his whispered response.

Dumbledore looked startled. "So we can stop this from happening again of course."

"I deserve it," he muttered, eyes still closed, barely audible.

Dumbledore looked stricken and Severus took in a sharp breath. Harry still had his eyes closed but several tears had leaked out of their watery prison.

"Harry look at me." 

Harry's eyes snapped open and he regarded the headmaster with a forlorn expression. 

"No one deserves this Harry. No one." 

Dumbledore gave that statement a moment to sink in. Then, "Now, who did this Harry?"

"No one sir. I deserved it because I was stupid and fell down the stairs." 

Albus sighed. "You have multiple cuts and lacerations, broken bones, and words carved into your body. A fall down the stairs could not possibly do that kind of damage."

"So I got in a fist fight too. I'm a foolish child who causes anger everywhere I go."

Severus decided this would be a good time to step in. "Mr. Potter, now is the time to be truthful if you ever want those restraints off." 

Harry gulped. He had no intention of telling the truth. Never. They couldn't keep him here forever.

"Stop calling me Potter, it's not my name," Harry grumbled in an attempt to stall, but Snape wasn't having it. 

"Very well, Mr. Snape. As I was saying, I will not release you until you tell us what happened."

Harry blinked. He certainly wasn't expecting Snape to call him that. He wasn't sure he liked it. It was a sensitive issue and it came a little to close to the heart for him. He really hadn't had time to deal with that particular issue yet.

"This isn't a very good way to earn my trust." 

"I don't require your trust Mr. Snape, merely your obedience." 

Harry shot him a sneer worthy of the Snape name and looked away again. Dumbledore shot the Potions Master a disapproving glance which Severus promptly ignored. 

"Come now Harry," said Albus. "We're here to help you." 

Harry shifted his gaze to land on Dumbledore. He seemed incensed.

"You want to know what the problem is? You are! No one asked you to care! I don't, why should you? Can't you just mind your own FUCKING business you old, senile bastard. At least my uncle didn't FUCKING pester me." 

"Your uncle," cut in Severus. "What has he got to do with anything?"

"Nothing," Harry said quickly, too quickly. 

"Don't make me use Veritaserum." 

"You can try. I'm immune." 

Severus stared at him in shock. Then he stalked over to the cabinet, got a bottle of the truth potion, and forced a dosage into Harry. 

"What is your name?" 

"Peter Pan." 

"How old are you?" 

"Too old for you."

"Where are you right now?" 

"In never never land, ever been there?" 

"DAMN YOU!" spat Snape. "How did this happen?" 

Dumbledore cut in. "Some of Tom's powers were transferred to Harry all those years ago. One of those powers is a resistance to controlling substances. 

Harry looked smug and couldn't resist.

"Told you so." 

****

Severus had a plan in mind. It was organizing itself as he hurried to the Floo in Dumbledore's office. The boy had mentioned his uncle, hadn't he? 

He stepped into the fire.

"Dursley Residence." 

Maybe this would lead him to some answers.

****

Madame Pomfrey had reluctantly agreed to take the cast off Harry's leg–provided he take it easy for a while. He was wiggling his toes as much as his bonds would allow when SEverus came for him.

"Ah, I see you are out of that cast then hm? Come with me." 

Much to Madame Pomfrey's rage, Severus half-carried, half-dragged Harry to an empty classroom. 

"Wait here," he ordered abruptly and left.

Harry quickly looked around for escape routs but Severus had locked the door behind him and the rest of the room was bare of even a window. 

The next time the door opened a rather dazed Vernon Dursley was pushed through. He seemed to get his bearings a minute later and his eyes locked on the small form of his nephew. Vernon Dursley saw red. 

************

Reviews: 

Thanks To: 

Sword Wielder - Firebreath

Volley Pickle16

Opal

Rika-chan

JE aka Yessina

Dalamar Nightson: Thanks, I hope that this was fast enough for you, if not I'm sorry but our phone cords were cut on accident and we just got them put back in.

Makalani Astral: I couldn't help it

Moni 

Kateri 1

HecateDeMort (again, great name)

Leggylover03: That was my goal. Lol. 

Adenara Yatman

Starangel2106

Mayhem El-Diablo: Yeah, so is your story. You know, I put five yours of my Saturday night away just to read Suicide Solution and I wasn't disappointed. I'm very impressed with Thanatos-you've developed his character nicely. 

Nation El-Diablo

Contagious

  


__


	7. Spoil the Child

My Father's Shadow

Chapter Seven

Spoil the Child

"You!" Vernon raged. Harry scampered back. "I was abducted from my home in the middle of the day, and the first thing I see is you? I thought I was done with you!"

From outside where Severus had cast a seeing spell, the Potions Master was shocked. He was torn between rushing in there and seeing what his son would do. He decided to wait.

"Well boy," Dursley was saying. "It seems we have a second chance this year. Well? What have I taught you? Let's review. First lesson."

Severus watched as Harry hurried to kneel on the cold floor, eyes downcast in submission, hands folded behind his back.

Vernon clapped. "Oh very good. Second lesson."

Harry crawled over and began licking Vernon's shoes. Vernon watched for a while then kicked the boy away. Harry didn't make a sound but instead hurried back into a kneeling position.

"Exactly what you should be doing. You should thank your uncle for providing you with a proper education."

"Thank you Uncle," came Harry's small voice. It took all of Severus self-control not to rush into the room.

"Third lesson." Harry paled but didn't move as his uncle advanced upon him. Severus watched with trepidation as his son allowed his uncle to slam him upside down, pull his arms up over his head, tear his pants down.....

That was when Severus burst in, wand out. "_Petrificus Totalis_." Vernon landed frozen on Harry who continued to remain still. Severus hurried over.

"Harry," he whispered cautiously.

Harry calmly shrugged his uncle off him, collected his clothes, and, tearless, turned to face his father.

"Are you alright?"

Harry gazed at him with cool eyes. Then he turned and walked out. He was stunned before he reached the door.

Harry was bedridden for a week after the "incident", not because his health was in danger but because he refused to speak. Severus had informed Dumbledore and the two had taken the proper measures to ensure that Vernon Dursley would never, ever, abuse another child.

The two professors had been at their silent student's bedside for the extent of his hospital stay. Severus no longer restrained the boy. He didn't have the heart after seeing Harry's passive acceptance of his uncle's tyranny. His son had taken on a submissive personality in general since the even. He would eat when told, but never did he bring up the idea himself. Severus had threatened to restrain him again but Harry had simply shrugged and stared at him with dead eyes.

After a week Albus had finally convinced Severus that Harry should leave the hospital as there was nothing physically wrong with him. Severus had agreed on the terms that Harry wouldn't go back to classes until he was talking again.

They prepared a place in Severus' quarters for Harry. Severus' rooms were up in the East Tower. It was a bright place, spacious and filled with a homey air. Harry's room was a colorful place, french doors leading to a tower filled balcony. His room was colored in soft green, and he had a bathroom colored in soft pastels.

The result was a room that was pleasant and peaceful. Harry didn't even blink when he was brought there.

The day Harry was moved-exactly a week after the incident-Severus began to get desperate. So he committed his first fatherly deed.

His first day in his new rooms and his father had left him. He wasn't alone he knew. There was always a house elf popping up under the pretext of seeing if he wanted something. The fireplace in his room was lit and he had caught the outline of the headmaster peeking in on him quite a few times.

He hadn't moved from his position since his initial curling-up into a ball. He found that his normal amount of curiosity was almost nonexistent and he didn't know or care where his father had went. He was dead to the world.

That was why he was so startled when a voice started speaking to him. _'He told me you wouldn't speak to me but you will won't you?'_ The voice sounded strange, different from any he had ever heard. There was a movement on his bed, and Harry twisted around defensively. There was a black and gold cobra wound into a ball beside him. The snake raised emerald eyes to meet his.

_'Will you speak to me Serpent-Child_' it asked. _'The dark man told me you might._' Harry felt a pang of guilt. He wasn't angry with the snake after all. It wasn't really speaking, he argued with stubborn self. After all, he was the only one who could speak parseltongue.

_'Hello, who's the dark man'_ Harry asked, the snake hissed in delight.

_'The dark man is your father. He said you needed someone to talk to.'_

Harry sneered for a second, not willing to admit that the deed had touched him. Then he realized there was no point in offending his new friend.

_'He was right.'_

"You're not telling me something Severus," the headmaster murmured. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," said Severus, sounding remarkably like Harry in his second year. "Nothing at all."

_'You know Serpent-Child,' _said Diablo (Harry had learned that was what his friend was named) '_You cannot remain like this forever. Humans require social interaction. This I know._'

_'I have you.' _Harry countered.

_'Human interaction.'_

_'Humans are overrated.'_

_'You are human.'_

_'I wouldn't be so sure about that.'_

Diablo tried to ask him about that, but Harry had tuned him out. He was human-the flesh that covered him attested to that. Yet the human race seemed alien to him. He was like no homo-sapient he knew. And what type of human was he to allow the things that had been done to him?

No, Harry was not human. He could never amount to that.

"Harry," questioned Severus to the silent room. "Are you in here?"

There was a movement on the bed. Severus walked over and stared at the balled up form of his son and the serpent coiled beside him. He had decided to fetch the cobra because he was concerned about Harry's well-being. The snake would be a loyal protector and friend.

"Can you please leave me alone?" Harry's small voice came at Severus' ears like church bells on the day of the reckoning.

Severus tried to contain his excitement–his son was finally speaking again–and answer with a neutral tone. "You've been alone quite a long time."

"I have Diablo."

"Satan?"

"No, Diablo, my snake."

"I see."

Severus sat at the edge of Harry's bed, the boy brought himself in even tighter. "Harry, you can't stay like this forever. You're young, you have a life to live."

"What if I don't want to live?"

"Then you will hate life."

"I already hate life."

"How do you know death will be any better?" Severus hissed. "You have people here who love you, who care for you. What have you in death?"

"Dumbledore told me once that 'death is just the next great adventure'," Harry's voice was full of sarcasm.

"Don't play the moron. Death is an uncertainty and you and I both know it."

"So is life."

"At least in life you have the opportunity to change things. Are you so certain you will have that opportunity in death?"

"Why do you care?" Harry snapped, changing topics. "You hate me."

"That may have been slightly accurate in the past. But I cannot hate my own son, especially when he has been through so much."

"I hate you."

"You have reason to."

"You're a greasy bastard who has no dignity. A man without honor who subjects his son to atrocity simply to quell his curiosity. You have no pride Severus Snape."

"Do those things really matter to you? Pride, honor, dignity?"

"No, but they look good on my resume as Golden Boy."

"Is that what you see yourself as? The Golden Boy?"

Harry didn't answer. Severus sighed. It was time to try something else.

"Did your uncle abuse you Harry?" he asked, needing to hear it from the boy's own lips.

"No."

"How did you come by your injuries?"

"I fell down the stairs."

Severus sighed. At least the boy was talking again.

Review Responses:

Thanks to:

Sword Wieder - Firebreath

Noone

SandiBebop: I know how you feel...I think! - -

AJ-Wolf-AJ

JE aka Yessina: Severus doesn't really understand. He has an idea, but he doesn't really believe it.

Dalamar Nightson

Adenara Yatman

LadyLily3

Opal: I like the Peter Pan thing too. Vernon recognizes Harry because Harry-while different- still has those eyes. Those eyes are recognizable to anyone who knows him and Vernon most definitely knows him.

Kateri1

Moni

Makalani Astral

Leggylover03

Lil Bell

Starangel 2106

Tia Evans

Chips Challenge

Volleypickle16

Jedina: I LOVE THE NEVER NEVER LAND PART. Thank you for saying you did too.

Spiral-Digger

HecateDeMort

Mayhem El-Diablo: It kind of makes me sad that your story is almost finished.

Nation El-Diablo

Wow! 23 reviews. I think that's a new record for me. THANK YOU!


	8. Give Me Liberty

My Father's Shadow

Disclaimer: Same old, same old.

A./N: Look, an update! I've lost my writer's block! Also, read my new story: _Blood of a Malfoy_

Chapter Eight

Give Me Liberty

Harry ate in his rooms that night-following Snape's jurisdiction. Diablo watched him like a hawk but Harry was having a hard time resenting it. The cobra was his friend, and besides, he just cared about his health.

He cleared his plate, just barely, but he knew that he had to as he was quite sure his nutrient intake was being strictly monitored. Then he curled up and pretended to be asleep. That is until the fire was doused, his father had checked up on him, and Diablo was fast asleep.

Then he crept out of bed and grabbed his pen knife out of the luggage hat had been put in his room. He crept to the bathroom, locked the door, and pulled the knife across his skin with a gasp of pain-filled relief.

...

Then an alarm went off. Harry dropped the knife in a panic and reached to unlock the door when it blasted open of its own accord.

His father loomed in the doorway, his face livid. Harry scrambled backward as far as he could, pressing into the wall, wishing he could use his magic and cursing the binding that sill wound around his arm.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?" Snape hissed.

Harry didn't answer, just squeezed his eyes shut and shook. He didn't like Snape's tone of voice. He had heard that tone many times before and had learned that it was always followed by a beating.

"Answer me," Severus demanded.

"Please, please. I'm sorry. I'll never do it again. Oh God, I'm sorry, please." Harry's eyes were shut and it was obvious he was talking to someone other than Severus.

Severus softened. He felt some of his rage leave him. The boy was hurt and confused. There was evidence of this, Madame Pomfrey had warned him. So why hadn't he considered this sort of self-mutilation before?

But the truth was...he did understand why he hadn't considered it. He hadn't been able to believe that Harry Potter-the Boy-Who-Lived- could sink into such deep depression. Then again, he would have thought Harry Potter would be the last to be abused as well. It seemed as though he had many misconceptions he needed to work out.

He turned his attention back to his son.

"Harry, calm down. It's alright. I was just worried is all."

Harry's shaking eased a little and he raised his wet eyes to meet Severus'.

"I understand your pain Harry, I do. But...I can not condone this. I won't hurt you–I would never. I will have to take that knife though."

Harry started. "No don't, _please_. Sirius gave it to me, it's all I have left of him."

"I will be taking it Harry," he said sharply, then softened. "But when you are better...you can have it back."

Severus paced back and forth in the headmaster's office. Albus watched him with weary and tired eyes.

"I don't understand Albus," Severus finally said. "He's been through so much, why would he put himself through more?"

"I don't know Severus. I truly don't. Where is Harry now?"

"He cried himself to sleep. He's exhausted, Albus. Too much emotional trauma for one young boy to handle."

Severus collapsed in the chair and stared at the Headmaster-hoping the old man could take away all his troubles. But instead Albus seemed to decide that it was time to add more.

"Severus I know this is a very bad time, but your godson..." Dumbledore trailed off.

"Draco? What's wrong with Draco?"

"He's been disowned Severus."

Severus stared disbelievingly. "Draco Malfoy? Disowned? He's the model Malfoy, what could he possibly have done?"

"He refused his father's orders to kill Harry Potter."

"Voldemort?" pressed Severus.

"Currently I believe he is still adamant that Draco enter the inner circle in February."

Dumbledore stared at the obviously stricken Potions Master. "Severus-I have reason to believe Lucius was under orders from Voldemort when he disowned Draco. Why then wouldh e still want Draco to join him. And why at such a young age?"

"Professor, I think it's time that I tell you exactly what I've been keeping to you."

Dumbledore's eyes widened but he gestured to the pensieve calmly.

"Be my guest."

Flashback

_ Voldemort looked at his two most powerful Death Eaters, bowing before him . Both were young, and both were powerful in their own right. He could see a dark future awaiting them, following his instruction. _

_"You are my most faithful servants, are you not?"_

_"Yes master," a young Snape and a young Malfoy answered. _

_"You wish your children to be powerful do you not?" _

_"Of course Master," they chorused._

_"Then you will give your oldest to me, will you not?"_

_"If that is what you wish my lord." _

_ Severus knew even then that you shouldn't make light of a pledge to the Dark Lord._

__End Flashback

"So you believe this is what has now occurred. Voldemort will see fit to claim Draco as his own soon. Does Draco have a choice in the matter?"

"I can not be sure," answered Severus. "But the boy should be told about this."

"_Boys_ Severus. You too have a son."

"He has too much on his shoulders as it is," cut in Severus. "He cannot be burdened with this as well."

"This will not stay a secret for long Severus. Harry must be told before Voldemort finds out."

"Not yet Albus. I can't."

"Severus Snape," Dumbledore's voice was stern. "You have an obligation to tell your son about his past. All of his past. This is a large part and you owe it to him."

Severus looked away, defeated. "Very well. Where is Draco?"

"In the Slytherin Common Room. He just got the letter. He's very distraught."

"We're going to have to do something about his living conditions. Slytherin won't be a safe place for him anymore."

"Just bring him down to your rooms for now. If you see fit, explain the situation about Harry-you'll have to tell them both something. Then tell the two of them what you just told me."

Severus left for the door. Dumbledore's voice stopped him.

"Severus-Draco is your ward now. You are all he has left. Treat him as your own son. As far as I'm concerned you have two children now."

Severus found Draco in the Slytherin Common Room, staring blankly at the fire. This pale boy was earning many murderous glares that were only being slightly filtered by Severus' presence.

"Come on Draco," Severus ordered gently. "We need to have a talk."

Draco followed his Godfather silently down to Snape's quarters. There his attention was piqued. "Who's here?" Severus startled.

"How did you know someone was there?"

"Please, I'm a Malfoy, at least I was."

Severus' eyes lit with understanding. Most pureblooded families mated with magical creatures (Veelas, Vampyrs, Centaurs, etc) the blood was thin so not much came out of it, but many of these families had children with their senses enhanced. Severus himself had a keen sense of hearing. Draco must have a keen sense of smell.

"That is my son."

"YOUR WHAT!" came Draco's explosion.

"My son."

"You have a son and you never told me?"

"Actually I just found out myself..." and he proceeded to tell Draco everything, except for the abuse Harry had suffered. That was Harry's choice of whether or not to explain.

"So let me get this straight," Draco said after hearing the story. "Harry Potter- the Gryffindor Golden Boy- is your newfound son."

"Yes," answered Severus simply.

"Great. Who are you and what happened to my godfather?"

At that moment a sleepy Harry decided to make his presence known , an equally sleep Diablo wound around his form. As soon as he noticed Draco though he was wide awake.

"What is he doing here?" He snarled, Diablo hissing defensively.

"That's Harry Potter?" asked an astounded Draco, taking in his schoolmate's new appearance.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter," Snape cut in, watching both squirm at the surnames. "I have a lot to tell you and as you two will both be under my guardianship until you're of age, it would be productive if you would at least pretend to get along."

"Exactly why is Malfoy under your guardianship? For that matter, why am I?" snapped Harry.

"Malfoy is, in fact, no longer a Malfoy. As for your second question. You are underaged and why do _you_ think I am your guardian?"

"Why don't you just send me to the Dursleys—you have every other year."

Severus felt a pang in his heart he wasn't used to s he realized the boy was serious.

"Harry," Snape said regretfully. "I would seriously like to have this conversation with you. But..." Severus cast a glance in Draco's direction. "I'm not sure that now would be the proper time to have it."

Draco shot him a curious glance which Severus pointedly ignored. Harry hadn't even admitted anything to _him _yet, he would be even less inclined to do so if Severus broke down and told Draco. No, the young Slytherin would have to satiate his own curiosity with something else for the time being.

"Now then," said Severus, as he saw that the tension in the room had decreased a bit. "There is something I need to tell you."

Review Responses:

Thanks to:

Enb2004

Mikito

KristyMalfoy

DyingAngel1

Amber Fyre Riddle-Snape: I'm _trying_. Anyway, love the name.

Malakani Astral

JE aka Yessina

Amanda

HecateDeMort

Kayla Summers

Lady Lily3

Riley Riddle: Diablo is spanish and it means Devil, and no Snape Sr can not speak in parseltongue, but Diablo can understand all humans, they just can't understand him. This makes Diablo very special (hint hint), Harry just hasn't realized this yet.

Pure Black

Dius Corvus

AJ-Wolf-AJ

Noone: there'll be a lot of interaction between Snape and Harry in the future, I promise.

Opal

Kateri1

Moni

Anarane Anwamane

Nation El-Diablo

Leggylover03

Adenara Yatman

Lady-Indis

Jen

Chips Challenge

Dalamar Nightson

Volleypickle

Starangel2106

Wow. 29. Let's break the record again.


	9. Or Give Me Death

My Father's Shadow

A.N. Sorry there was a bit of a wait on this one. I had to get all my thoughts organized on this story.

Chapter Nine

Or Give Me Death

Severus regarded the two youthful faces before him with the utmost severity. Sighing he decided to just get it over with.

"First of all, Draco," he made direct contact with the pale boy's icy gray eyes. "You will be staying here for the moment but you will have to be resorted–Slytherin is no longer safe fro you."

Harry's face took on a puzzled expression but Severus decided not to address it. Draco was allowed to have his secrets too. Draco himself kept his face it's usual mask, but gave a slight nod. The boy _was_ a Slytherin, Snape was sure the thought had already occurred to him.

"Second, both of you will be having long talks with me on an individual basis." At these words Severus let his own mask drop to briefly show them his emotions. His was a face of concern, for both of the boy's in front of him. "You both have been through a lot in a very short period of time."

Severus placed his mask firmly back in place. "And finally, I'm afraid that there is something that I've bee keeping secret from you."

"Figures," Harry muttered. His father ignored him.

"About fifteen or so years ago, a short time before you both were born-you share the same birthday you know-Lucius and I made a pact with the Dark Lord. The pact was that we would give our first born children over to him. At the time I never thought I would have children. Lucius knew Narcissa was pregnant but he saw it as an honor to give his son over to the Dark Lord."

Severus let them digest this, then continued. "He cast a spell on us so that our children would inherit his powers...it would begin to work on your 15th birthday and take around 3 months to take effect. Then it would burst into bring–a magical inheritance enhanced by your own innate capabilities.

"I suspect that you both will come into this within the next couple of weeks or so. When you do I expect Voldemort will call to you-I don't know if he will have any power over you or not. When he calls you can make your own decision My advice is to go." Harry's eyes grew round at this but Draco simply nodded, almost resigned. Severus continued. "Voldemort will see you as valuable but avoiding him will only feed his rage when you inevitably meet."

Seeing the look of disgust on Harry's face, Severus quickly said, "No. I'm not suggesting you join Voldemort. I'm saying you should pretend to go along. If he tries to mark you though-leave."

"Why you? Why did he chase you?" asked Draco.

"We were his most powerful servants. His mot trusted advisors, the essence of his inner circle. I heard tell that he did this to one other person but the name was never mentioned and I disregarded it as rumor."

"Does he know about me?" asked Harry.

"You? No, not yet," answered Severus. "But he will. When you gain all that power I have no doubt he will know not only who you are but who you once were as well."

"Does Dumbledore know?" questioned Draco.

"Yes."

'_What do you think of this Diablo_," hissed Harry to the snake. Draco and Severus shot him rather uneasy looks.

_'You will gain power yes? That is good.'_

_'It will be evil.'_

_ 'The origin is evil. But you are not evil. And the powers you will get are derived from within yourself. The only evil thing is what is forcing the magic out of you. Power cannot be evil if the one who wields it is not.'_

Harry blinked. _'I didn't think snakes had thoughts like that_.'

_'I am not like other snakes.'_

"Potter," snapped Draco. "What are you talking about?"

"Does it bother you to know that I can do something you can not?" Harry queried coyly.

"Never mind that Potter," said an aggravated Draco. "What did the snake say?"

"Why do you care?"

"That's the serpent of Salazar Slytherin!" Draco exclaimed. "Of course I care what it says."

'_You're what!!!'_ Harry stuttered in parseltongue.

Draco was still speaking to him. "Come on Potter, how many snakes do you know that are black and gold and have emerald green eyes?"

_'Calm down Serpent-Child_.'

'_Were you planning to tell me?'_ Harry was getting angry now.

_'I've been in your family for centuries. You would have found out eventually._'

_'Why?'_

_'Well, you are descended from my first master, Salazar Slytherin. Though you are the first since he whom can speak to me.'_

"I am a descendent of Salazar Slytherin?" asked Harry, this time aloud, trying the words out in his mouth.

"Directly," Severus answered.

"So I am related to Voldemort?"

"Tom Riddle carries only a minimal amount of Slytherin's blood. You carry more than he does."

"Does Riddle know that you're descended from him?"

"No." Severus answered tersely

Draco was looking fascinated. "Anything else about Potter that he doesn't know."

"Not to my knowledge Mr. Malfoy, but you're welcome to share any information you may have."

Draco smirked. "But that would ruin the fun of him finding out on his own."

Harry sneered. Severus decided it was high time to step in.

"Harry, Draco, we will be going down to the Great Hall for dinner tonight. I suggest you, Mr. Snape, prepare yourself, Draco, if you go down the hallway a bit you'll find that a room has been prepared and your things have been brought down."

Two teens threw him disgruntled glares and followed his instructions.

* * *

Harry stomped to his room, much like a petulant child, barely missing squashing Diablo with the door when he slammed it. How dare these people, who barely knew him for himself, proclaim to know so much about his past and his heritage. Of course, he shouldn't believe that he would _ever _have any FUCKING control over his life. Uncle Vernon _had_ always told him that. His eyes grew dazed in remembrance.

-_Flashback-_

_An eight year old Harry flipped the bacon cautiously as he felt the stern eyes of his aunt sweep over him. Unfortunately, his clumsiness chose that precise moment to act up. With a start he dropped the spatula as a searing hot drop of grease landed on the skin of his already war-torn arm. Other drips made home across his aunt's spotless counter. _

_ "Goddammit boy!" Petunia exclaimed in her nasally tone. "You're more like your father everyday, totally inconsiderate of the hard work of others." _

_ Harry heard a pounding on the stairs and inwardly groaned, his uncle had obviously heard. "What did the boy do now?" Vernon asked in a threatening tone. Petunia gestured to the spots on her counter in a frantic manner, Vernon growled and Harry unconsciously shrunk back. _

_ "IF YOU HAVE TO HAVE SUPERVISION ALL THE TIME BOY YOU WILL! ARE YOU INCAPABLE OF ACTING ON YOUR OWN!" his Uncle's voice boomed in Harry's ears and the young boy shrunk back even further timidly, not daring enough to speak. _

_ Hours later, a satisfied Vernon stood at the door to the small cupboard. Harry lay in a crumpled heap, blood and semen mixing down his legs, his eyes dull, his breathing harsh, his throat raw from screams that no one would hear. Vernon laughed at his state. _

_"That whore, is the treatment you deserve." _

_With a laugh Vernon locked the door and walked away. _

_The lesson stuck. _

_-End Flashback-_

Harry shuddered as the memory left him. Unconsciously he rubbed the brand on his back. He shouldn't expect better. He didn't deserve it. Rubbing the band that encircled his arm and entrapped his magic he wished more than anything he could take it off. All he wanted right now was to conjure up a nice, long knife.

* * *

Draco left the room in a huff, not sure whether he was angry at his father or his godfather. Deciding that he was infuriated with the pair of them, he began readying himself for dinner. Severus did have a point. Slytherin was no longer safe for him.

In his dorm mates eyes, being disowned was like singlehandedly betraying the Dark Lord to the Ministry. And none of them were trustworthy in a time of emergency, none could be counted on to handle Draco's magical inheritance.

_That_ was something that interested Draco. Power. Draco was a Slytherin to the core, ambitious, prestigious, dedicated, honorable, and also selfish, preserving, decisive. In all honesty, Draco exemplified the Slytherin House. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to be sorted into a different house anyway. Hufflepuff didn't suit him and the Gryffindors would probably _Avada Kedavra_ him on the spot. Ravenclaw was a possibility, but the majority of them were muggle-borns and regardless of his disowning, Draco's fierce pride of being a pureblood would make him an outcast in that house.

Not only was the housing situation going to be a problem, but now Draco had no money, no family, no friends, no shelter really. And he couldn't whole-heartedly trust his Godfather. Severus may love him, but he had lied to him. Lying was not a good thing to do in Draco's presence. He found it wasn't much to his taste. Draco had a habit of being brutally honest, and hell if he would change his ways now.

Review Responses:

Thanks to:

Misty

Charlie-Potter1

JE aka Yessina: I'm glad you like the relationship between SS and HP in my fic, I've found that the way they are usually portrayed in a Severitus Challenge Fic was just not to my liking. So, what's the meaning behind your pen name?

Wynjara

Amber Fyre Riddle-Snape: I'm considering it. And about the length, I'm working on it! I usually have a time constraint when I'm writing a chapter, so please work with me.

Lady Lily 3

Dalamar Nightson: I know, it kind of reminded me of Rumplestilsken when I reread it. Sigh Oh well. I got the point across.

Mayhem El-Diablo: Not sure.

JJ

Baroness Jumping Rain; Sida: I have doubts on Snape _ever_ becoming mushy. Have no fear!

Riley Riddle: Yeah...had to add the cutting thing in there. Anyway, about the 'Dark Man' thing, I'm not giving any clues, but it might be...advantageous for you to remember that in say, three more chapters?

Dying Angel1: In his eyes, cutting _is_ the way to get rid of the pain. Different people have different ways of dealing with pain, I think Severus will both help him, and find out some new things himself.

Kamorie

Black Rose1212: First of all, thank you very much for the well thought out review. Next, when I say 'sexually mistreated' I mean it in both sense of the word as I think you saw in this chapter. Also, Harry won't cry in front of Draco, at least not while they're enemies, he may allow his barriers to break once in a while, but I agree, Harry's not weak and he's still sane. Sane people don't just let people they don't trust know all their secrets. (Now he may not be incredibly mentally stable...but still sane. Fairly.)

Tia Evans

MerlinHalliWell

Kateri1

JazzyLady

HecateDeMort

Kayla Summers: Interesting profile. Your reasons for liking angst so much pretty much coincide with mine. Cool.

Enb2004: I know, I almost feel sorry for him.

Chips Challenge

Volleypickle16

Pure Black

Anarane Anwamane

Makalani Astral

SlythCat19

Starangle2106

Nation El-Diablo

Leggylover03

Scary Person

31 REVIEWS! YEAH! WE BEAT THE RECORD AGAIN! (WELL YOU DID) LETS KEEP IT UP!


	10. Two is Better Than One

**My Father's Shadow**

**A/N: Please read my other story _Blood of a Malfoy_**

**Chapter Ten**

**Two is Better Than One**

* * *

****

Two disgruntled teens, one under the heaviest concealment charm that Severus could manage, followed their Potions Master downstairs to the Great Hall. As soon as they entered, the Hall grew silent. The Slytherins turned malevolent glares toward the ex-Malfoy heir and a mixture of concerned and confused faces regarded Harry.

Spotting the gesturing headmaster Draco made his way up to the Head Table, clearly relieved. Harry started towards the Gryffindor Table, where his friends were waving and patting an empty seat, but was stopped by a hand from his father on his shoulder, which gently guided him to the Head Table as well. As the trio sat down, the Headmaster rose, addressing the hall.

"Due to recent events, we have a student who will be resorted tonight. Draco if you will?"

Draco gripped the Hat that was passed to him, and with an uneasy glance around the hall placed it on his head.

'_Well, well, well_,' the Sorting Hat muttered inside his head, _'Draco Malfoy. You are by far, the last person I ever would have expected to request a resorting.'_

"Slytherin is no longer safe for me," Draco informed it.

'_And yet you remain Slytherin to the core, even this action is an act of self-preservation, a very Slytherin trait. Very well. Lets go through our options. Hufflepuff is no a consideration for you. Though you are loyal and faithful once you have found a cause worth being loyal and faithful to, House Hufflepuff is full of muggle-borns and your ruthlessness and prejudice would turn the entire house against you._

_ 'At one point in time Gryffindor may have been acceptable for you. You are courageous to a fault after all. Yet your years have made you cunning and Slytherin has made you hard. You are many things Draco Malfoy, but foolishness and 'idiotic bravery' as you so term it, is not one of them. Not only that, you do things in order to preserve your life, almost selfishly. House Gryffindor would never accept that.'_

Draco tensed. Not Gryffindor or Hufflepuff then. He supposed Ravenclaw was good enough...

'_Yet, I can not place you in Ravenclaw either. Ravenclaws learn simply for the sake of learning. Their intelligence is derived from years of bookish intent. It's true that you are intelligent Mr. Malfoy, but your intelligence is derived from ambition and a yearning to prove yourself. Ravenclaws would never understand ambition. And another thing is that you are practical, while the majority of House Ravenclaw lacks any common sense. No, I can not place you in Ravenclaw when I know you would become an outcast.'_

Draco froze. Not Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw? And Slytherin was no longer safe for him? Was he going to have to be thrown out of Hogwarts for his protection?

The Sorting Hat sat silent and Draco felt the uncomfortable stares of his fellow classmates upon him. Then....

'_Yes!'_ the Hat cried excitedly. _'Yes, that just might work. Mr. Malfoy, will you please tell Headmaster Dumbledore that I wish to speak with him?'_

Exasperated, Draco tore off the Hat, earning him shocked looks. _Well, _Draco thought

grimly,_ they're going to be even more shocked in a minute_.

"Professor Dumbledore, the Hat would like a word with you."

Taking the Hat as though it was nothing out of the usual, the Headmaster plopped it down on his gray head cheerfully.

"Yes Hat?" he inquired.

_'Headmaster, Draco Malfoy does not belong anywhere other than Slytherin...'_

"It is dangerous for him to remain there," Dumbledore interrupted.

_'Yes, yes,'_ said an irate Hat. '_If you would be so kind as to let me finish?'_

"Of course."

_ 'Though he is unsuitable for any of the other houses I do have a suggestion. Apprenticeship. He's magically strong enough and intellectually capable.'_

Dumbledore was quiet for a long moment. "It hasn't been done in decades." __

'_You were one._'

"Hat?" Dumbledore queried. "Will you resort another student while I consider it?"

'_Another student?'_

"Harry Potter."

_'Ah, the young Snape heir. Unhappy in Gryffindor?'_

"Unhappy yes, but not for that reason. I don't believe Gryffindor is suited for him any longer."

'_You want me to spy on his mind_,' the Sorting Hat's voice was short, blunt.

"For his own protection, yes."

_ 'I will not do it Headmaster. Some things are meant to be kept secret. Trust is built upon the foundation of privacy, of knowing when not to pry. There are some things that shouldn't be broken and trust is one of them.'_

Dumbledore seemed to accept that with too little argument for the Sorting Hat's suspicions. A feeling that was full of dread filled it.

"But you will resort him?"

_'If that is what he wants, yes.'_

"Very well. I'll discuss Draco with ;you after you've sorted Harry."

Dumbledore removed the Hat from his head and addressed the Hall once again. "The Sorting Hat has recommended that special accommodations be made for Mr. Malfoy. While I am considering these recommendations we will have another resorting. Mr. Potter? If you would?"

Raging, but determined not to attract more attention that what was already focused on him, Harry calmly snatched the wretched hat from the Headmaster, understanding Dumbledore's intentions immediately. Growling he forced his Occlumency walls in place, before donning the Hat angrily. Immediately a soothing voice filled his head.

'_Well, Mr. Potter, or should I say Snape? I can't say I didn't expect to see you back here.'_

"I don't want to be here," Harry snarled viciously.

'_But you need to be here,' _the Hat said, softly now, realizing that Harry implied a wish to depart from his life with that seemingly aggressive comment. He remembered Dumbledore's words '_For his own protection'_.

The Headmaster knew I would see this the Hat realized that's why he accepted my refusal so easily

Harry felt a shift in his mental barriers and realized, with a horror, that the Hat had gotten through them.

'_The Headmaster told me you were unhappy,'_ the Hat said, as though justifying his actions. Then Harry felt the unwelcome feeling of someone shifting through his memories. Furiously, Harry made to pull the Hat off his head, and found his arms immobile.

With a shock, Harry felt the Hat pull itself out of his thoughts, his mind. "Nice show?" Harry asked sarcastically.

'_Well I can now understand why Dumbledore would believe you are out-of-place in Gryffindor. Gryffindor would not know how to handle you. Yet House Slytherin, the house of your ancestor and perhaps the only house that could understand you, would be as unsafe for you as it would be for Mr. Malfoy.'_

"I don't want to be resorted," Harry repeated.

_'But you must be Mr. Snape. Have you told anyone about the abuse?' _The Hat answered itself. _'No, I can see you haven't. For the sake of your sanity I would suggest you talk to someone soon. You have an emotional wound Mr. Snape, don't let that wound fester and become infected.'_

The Hat let that sink in. _'Let me speak with your Headmaster about an apprenticeship for you.'_

Silently Harry took the Hat off, handing the hat over to the Headmaster without sparing a sneer at the old man.

"Hat?" Dumbledore questioned.

_'I have seen many things in the minds of students who have come through the Sorting. Some showed signs of abuse. Sometimes I would report it, sometimes I didn't, for various reasons. Yet, I would never have ignored a case like this. Mr. Snape's suffering began long before he put me on his head. Yet I didn't catch a whiff of this, and I have been put upon his head more than once.'_

The Hat seemed caught in something of a reverie. Impatient, Dumbledore cleared his throat as politely as possible, and opened his mind expectantly.

"Will you show me?"

'_No,'_ the answer was abrupt.

"Why?"

_'It is something that he needs to show you in his own time. I remain with what I said before of trust. It is not something that should be broken.'_

"Was it that bad?" Dumbledore queried fearfully. The Hat answered softly.

_'It was the worst case of abuse I have ever seen, and I have seen many._'

The two sat in silence for a moment, each with their own thoughts.

_ 'Mr. Snape is a perfect applicant for apprenticeship as well, Headmaster. I am fearful to place him in any other house besides Gryffindor, and that house knows not how to deal with him. I trust you will make appropriate arrangements for he and Mr. Malfoy.'_

"Of course."

_'Then I bid you farewell.'_

Dumbledore took the ragged Hat off his weathered head with a sigh. Then he addressed the

Hall as a whole.

"Both Mr. Malfoy and Mr.Potter have been selected as applicants for apprenticeship. Information on apprenticeships will be posted in the library for those interested. Arrangements as to living arrangements will be made on a private basis. Thank you."

A forgotten dinner lay on everyone's plates as the entirety of the staff, with the inclusion of Harry and Draco, filed out of the hall and headed towards the Teacher's Lounge. The same thought rang through all of their minds.

_Two apprentices? When the last had been a century ago? And who would be their master?_

* * *

**A/N: I've received very reasonable requests to stop addressing every single review, especially as the majority of them are just thanks so I will make a general thankyou to those who reviewed and reply to those who asked direct questions.**

**Marller: I'll consider changing the rating, actually I'll put up a vote, and we'll go by what the majority decide.**

**34 REVIEWS! Beat the record again! Thanks!**

**VOTE: SHOULD I CHANGE THE RATING OF THIS STORY FROM PG-13 TO R?**

__


	11. Don't count your chickens

My Father's Shadow

A/N: Here it is, and don't expect another update for two weeks or so, I'll be away.

Chapter Eleven

Don't Count Your Chickens 

Albus Dumbledore regarded the two young people in front of him with what seemed like cool indifference. In truth, he was deep in thought. Around them the staff members relaxed, or in the case of Severus Snape, sat tense in their chairs. All gazed at the Headmaster and the boys settled in front of them intently.

"What is this about an apprenticeship?" Harry finally asked. Draco shifted uncomfortably in the seat beside him, but his gaze on the Headmaster did not flicker.

"Apprenticeship was first introduced in this school a thousand years ago," Dumbledore began. "It was a device used to create more well-rounded students, capable of overcoming tremendous obstacles. In the event of an apprenticeship, the apprentice relinquished all rights to their master for a period of five years. In return, the Master was in charge of his apprentice's welfare for that period.

"An apprentice during those years learns specialized skills he would not normally learn in public education. Their Master would also retain the right to punish when they ordain it."

Draco looked at the Headmaster in awe, while Harry regarded him with something akin to horror. The Headmaster seemed oblivious to both.

"Now, of course, we will have to determine an able master for the two of you. It will have to be someone who will be able to deal with any changes you may go through magically and someone who possesses the means and skills to help you finish your apprenticeship."

Harry sprang up, glaring at Dumbledore and the room in general.

"Do we get a choice in this? Or is this just another one of those decisions that are being made 'for - my - own - good'? Because I have to tell you, the last decision made int hat category very nearly cost me my life."

"Harry," Dumbledore interrupted before he could relinquish to much information. "This is not the time."

"Not the time?! I'm so god damned sick of people controlling my life. I will not just let you force me into this apprenticeship thing. I don't want to leave Gryffindor..."

"Potter, cut the melodramatics," Draco interrupted excitedly. "Can't you see what an opportunity this is? I can count on my fingers the number of apprentices in the past centuries. We could be of the elite."

"Unlike some people," Harry sneered. "I don't have a superiority complex."

"You just can't stand the though of being deprived of your fame for a couple of years..."

"Boys," Dumbledore cut in. "Harry no one is trying to control your life. However, Gryffindor is no longer suitable for you, even the Sorting Hat agrees. And the other houses would be dangerous for you. This truly is the only option."

"Ah, I see. So not directly controlling my life. But ensnaring me in a web so tangled your suggestion becomes my only option."

Draco and Severus both blinked in surprise and shot a glance at each other at this very Slytherin comment. Both had just been thinking the same thing.

"Harry, I don't want to make you feel trapped. If you wish to talk to me about the consequences of some of my mistakes in the past you are welcome to. But in private."

Angry, but with nothing left to say, Harry stood up. "I will not become an apprentice _sir_, if it is the only option left for me to remain in this school, then I will be leaving the school." And with that Harry stormed out the door.

Severus glanced at the staff and Dumbledore, then with a gesture to Draco, the two Slytherins hurried out the door after him. Dumbledore sighed and looked at his remaining staff.

"Please consider the specifications I have just talked about. I need a Master for both Draco and Harry. We will have another meeting tomorrow. I hope someone will be ready to step forward."

And with that the Headmaster exited as well.

Harry had slammed his way into his rooms in Severus' quarters and was stuffing his belongings in his trunk when his father stormed in after him, Draco had obviously gone into his own room. Harry froze at the sound of the door slamming open and backed away quickly from the irate Potions Master who growled and ran a had through his greasy hair.

"I'm not going to hurt you Harry. But what the hell were you thinking? Refusing and apprenticeship? Don't you _think_ boy? Or does nothing get through that thick head of yours?"

Harry flinched at the words coming out of his father's mouth, distinctly reminded of his Uncle.

"I'm sorry," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. "But I'm just so _sick _of never being able to take control of my life. I'm afraid...." he cut himself off.

"What are you afraid of?" asked Severus, quieter now, the boy looked away.

"Nothing," he replied quietly. "Nothing."

Severus sighed, knowing by now that he would not be able to pry into his son's thoughts. Instead he started on a different train of thought.

"You don't even have your magic back Harry, you can't start into the world alone."

_This_ caught Harry's attention. The boy growled, then sneered. "If you would just take the damn things off that wouldn't be a problem."

"I will not take them off until I am sure of your control Harry."

"Of course not, because I'm no judge of that, not at all," Harry replied sarcastically.

"What about Voldemort, and the curse?"

"What about it?"

"If you are an apprentice, your master will be able to anchor you to him. There wouldn't be such a risk of you going off to the Dark Lord."

"I'd rather take that risk then knowingly be tethered to someone else."

"You are a fool."

"You are a greasy git," Harry replied easily.

"Shut up Potter," he snapped. "I'm looking out for your best interests."

"You shut up _Snivellus_."

"You know, I have the right to make you stay here."

"What right?" Harry snapped angrily.

"I _am _your father. If I stay you have to stay then you would have no choice."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

With a snap, the band around Harry's arm broke and magic flooded through the room, so tangible Snape could almost touch it. An evil grin lit Harry's face.

"You know, I was really hoping you would do it yourself, but hey, if this is the only way..."

Lazily he waved his hand, "_Petrificus Totalis." _His father's body became rigid and fell to the floor.

Harry prowled around him. "Now you know how I felt when you did this to me, revealing all the secrets I worked so hard to keep. How do you feel being helpless?"

Suddenly Harry backed up, shaking his head. He took one look at Severus and his eyes grew as round as saucers. "_Finite Incantatem_," he muttered. Severus got himself off the floor.

"How did you do that Harry?"

"I don't know," he whispered, "I don't know."

Hermione and Ron conferred in hushed voices as they made their way up to Gryffindor Common Room.

"I don't understand what's going on 'Mione. Why would Harry want to be re-sorted."

"I don't think he did Ron, did you see how Snape stopped him from coming to sit down next to us?"

"You think Snape forced him? But why?"

"I don't know Ron, but we have to find Harry. He looked so sad, so lost."

The two friends entered the common room and sat down on the plush sofas eyeing each other with worry. In seconds they were joined by Ginny and then by Neville.

"What should we do?" asked Neville.

And together the four worked out a plan.

While Severus and harry were having their talk, Draco sat down at the desk in his room and began to dictate a letter.

_To Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley: _

_ I know we have not always been the best of friends, in fact we have been far from it but I have information and I would like some information in turn. I am willing to work out a truce in mutual concern of one Harry Potter. _

_ I know Potter's whereabouts as well as another piece of information not safe to write in a letter. In return for this information I would like knowledge of Potter's home life, who he lives with, how they treat him, that sort of thing. _

_If you are interested, meet me in the Astronomy Tower at midnight. Bring no one. _

_With best regards,_

_Draco (no last name as of yet)_

Draco sent the letter off with his eagle owl and glanced at the clock sitting beside his bed. Nine o'clock. He could get three hours of sleep before his meeting with two of the Golden Trio. Briefly he considered bringing Potter before his eyes drooped and he was asleep.

Harry lay staring at the wall in his room, as that was quite frankly, the only thing he could do. Alarmed by his magical outburst, Snape had Petrified him and lay him down in his bed as he went off to fetch Dumbledore.

Unfortunately the Potion's Master hadn't considered what being bound would do to Harry. It reminded him of his time with the Dursley's and with a shutter that was not even apparent outwardly, he was thrown into his memories.

_Flashback_

_ Harry lay shivering on his thin mattress, arms laying immobile above his head by the handcuffs his uncle had somehow managed to get. He was alone, utterly alone. And it was dark. _

_ And that in itself was the worst part of all that Harry had endured. Laying on his bed, bound and unable to protect himself, Harry felt utterly helpless. _

_ And when his Uncle barged into his room the next morning, allowing his eyes to glance over Harry's body with lust, there was absolutely nothing he could do. _

_End Flashback_

Ok, that's it. As you will notice I have changed the rating. Sorry, didn't want to take a chance of someone reporting me.

39 Reviews! You beat it again. Let's keep it up.


	12. Before They Hatch

My Father's Shadow  
  
Chapter 12 Before They Hatch  
  
Albus Dumbledore heaved a great sigh as Severus Snape left his presence after reporting Harry's magical outburst. He had fitted his potions master with stronger magical bonds and wished the man luck. That was about as much as he could do.  
  
Now he was facing the problem of masters for his two new apprentices. Finding a master for Draco hadn't been too difficult considering the boy's past and current loyalties but finding a master for Harry had been much the opposite. While Severus would seem like the likely fit the headmaster just didn't find it suitable.  
  
Albus sighed once more and put his head down on his hands, trying to remember a time without great strife. Groaning he raised his head once more as he realized he couldn't remember one. First it had been the battle with Grindelwald then with Voldemort and now the struggle with raising Harry. He found it ironic that the latter was the one he was finding most difficult.  
  
Suddenly a light bulb went off in Albus' head. There was a person who would make a suitable master for Harry. It was a long shot, but it was possible. With relief he picked up his quill and began a letter that could make or break the life of Harry Potter.  
  
Severus opened the door to his son's room with trepidation. He held in one hand a heavy golden arm band with a Latin spell inscribed on it. In the other he held a ruby ring. He noted the petrified form on the bed with a mixture or relief and sadness. Relief that his son hadn't broken free of the spell once again and sadness that such precautions were necessary.  
  
Regaining his forgotten composure he strode over to his son's bedside. The boy had his eyes screwed shut and sweat was pouring down his face in what Severus realized was fear. In the back of his mind Severus realized that the boy must be having a flashback-a memory of the time he was with his relatives.  
  
"Enervate," he muttered and the boy relaxed and eased his eyes open.  
  
"What happened?" Severus questioned in barely over a whisper. The boy turned his face away, shutting his eyes once more, closing out the world.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Severus sighed. "Tomorrow, Mr. Snape, we will be having a very long talk. But for now I have something for you so I would like you to sit up and look at me."  
  
Harry obliged with a moan, opening his eyes and regarding his father solemnly. Severus set the band and ring down on the bedside table. From somewhere on the large bed Diablo hissed. Harry hissed back and then both were silent. That is until Harry's eyes drifted to his bedside table and he saw the golden band.  
  
Furiously he shot out of bed. "No, absolutely not, I will not allow another one." Magic rose in the room with his rage and Severus hand nervously gripped his wand. Diablo, sensing his master's fury wound himself around the boy's wrist, which seemed to calm him down.  
  
Gathering his courage, Severus found the will to speak. "If you had any sense you would realize how foolhardy it is at the moment to refuse them. Can you not feel the danger your magic is carrying with your emotions at the moment? Don't you realize the risk?"  
  
"I don't care! I will not let you make me helpless." Harry paced the room in front of his father, shooting the man glares of contempt.  
  
"And I don't care what you want right now," Severus shot back. "The goal is not to make you helpless, it's to make other people safe. Can't you understand that? When you can control your magic once again we will take them off."  
  
"I will not let you put it on me," Harry screeched reaching for the door handle, but once again, he was too slow. "Stupefy," Severus commanded and the boy fell to the ground unconscious. He slipped the band on to the boy's arm with a note of guilt and then stood back amidst Diablo's angry hisses.  
  
"Enervate." The boy woke once again and Severus prepared for an angry reaction. But instead of being incensed as the boy regarded the bond once again ensconcing his forearm, there was instead a sadness that came over him. Tears dripped down the boy's cheek.  
  
Alarmed Severus started forward, but Diablo hissed at him and Severus took the warning to stay back. Harry dropped his head down and lay back down in his bed, curled in a ball, silent.  
  
"I do only what I believe is best for you Harry," Severus said, in a voice barely above a whisper. "I don't mean to cause you pain." Harry didn't answer and Severus didn't expect him to.  
  
"The ring on your bedside is a family heirloom, passed down from my father to me and from his father before him. It is yours. I would be honored if you would wear it."  
  
Harry didn't move and Severus sighed. "We'll talk tomorrow." With that he made his way out for the night.  
  
Hermione Granger, Ronald and Virginia Weasley, and Neville Longbottem had recovered from their shock of receiving a letter from Malfoy and now made their way to the Astronomy Tower in hopes of finding out some information about Harry.  
  
They found Malfoy there, a silent prince fallen from glory, or at least that's the way that Hermione saw him. He was at their sides in an instant regarding them with suspicion.  
  
"I told you not to bring anyone," he said, addressing Hermion and Ron with something like anger.  
  
"We're doing this in Harry's best interests," Hermion answered him smoothly. "And these two people care as much about Harry's best interests as we do."  
  
Draco snorted then nodded. "Fine, but under no circumstances are you to inform more people about this meeting."  
  
"It's a deal."  
  
There was silence for a few moments as the five teens assessed each other. Then Ron broke in, almost timidly.  
  
"You know where Harry is?"  
  
"I do," Draco affirmed. He didn't say anything else.  
  
"Well?" Hermione pressed.  
  
"You know of Potter's family."  
  
"We do, but what has that to do with anything?"  
  
"Maybe nothing, and maybe everything."  
  
"Stop speaking in riddles Malfoy," Ron said angrily. "Where is Harry at?"  
  
"Very well, I will tell you what I know," Draco acquiesced. "At the moment Potter is sleeping in the room adjoining mine in Snape's quarters. He is there because Severus Snape is his father."  
  
There was silence for a second.  
  
. .. ... .....  
  
"WHAT!?" all four of the Gryffindors shouted in unison.  
  
"Severus Snape is Harry Potter's father."  
  
The four took a couple moments to get over their shock. Then Ginny seemed to snap out of it. She looked at Malfoy with a mixture of emotions, the largest of which was mistrust.  
  
"And what do you want in return for this information?"  
  
"Who does Harry Potter live with?"  
  
"His muggle aunt and uncle."  
  
"Has he ever been mistreated by them?"  
  
Everyone blinked. Ron started to answer. "Not to our knowledge....OH! There was that time that we came and got him and his window was barred."  
  
"And he's always so skinny when school starts each year," Hermione cut in.  
  
"That's all I wanted to know," Draco said, and in seconds he was gone, leaving four very confused Gryffindors behind him.  
  
Short, I know, but please forgive me.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers, 39 in all, tying with last chapter and in particular thanks to Emerald Iceling. 


	13. Two's Company

My Father's Shadow

Chapter Thirteen

Two is Company

Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Severus Snape made themselves comfortable in the Headmaster's office in an uncomfortable silence. Neither boy had uttered a word all throughout breakfast or in fact all morning. And Severus, not one for small talk, hadn't broken the quiet. The only break in the stillness had been when Severus had informed them of this meeting with Dumbledore.

Now the Headmaster cleared his throat. Regarding the three men in front of him with some degree of trepidation. "I have made arrangements in regards to your apprenticeship. I have filed it with the ministry and received approval."

Draco shifted in his seat tat this but Harry didn't move a muscle. Severus merely nodded his head and motioned for Dumbledore to continue.

"I have found capable masters for both of you. Draco I believe Severus would be the most capable to handle your apprenticeship. He is a Potions Mater after all and has undergone apprenticeship himself."

Severus snotred. "I can speak for myself you know Albus." Then he addressed Draco. "I am willing to train you but it will be quite difficult. You must obey me without question and you must be willing to learn."

Draco looked deep into his godfather's eyes. "I am," he answered solemnly. Sevrus nodded his consent and Dumbledore clapped his hands.

"Good, good. Now Mr. Snape I have found a master for you as well. They too have completed apprenticeship and though you have never met I believe you will find yourselves compatible."

Harry waited for more information but none seemed forthcoming. "And this person's name would be..."

"Akasha," a voice answered as the headmaster's door swung open. "Akasha Snape-Black."

Harry started at the surnames and looked at the woman carefully. She had the raven black hair that seemed to be a trait of the Snape family. However hers was devoid of grease and fell instead in tight curls to her waist. She was thin and tall and her skin was pearly white. And just as Snape was oddly foreign in appearance so was she, causing Harry to ponder his origins. Hard black pupils stared out of crescent shaped eyes, giving her an almost Asian appearance, save for her height.

It was Severus who spoke first surprisingly. "Always had to make an entrance Akasha, didn't you?"

"But of course Severus, couldn't have anyone show me up. Of course, I have to hand it to you. Procuring a son after fifteen years of celibacy is certainly not a feat that I could accomplish."

Harry was stung, but his father shook the jibe off quickly. "But of course not. Your husband escaped into the peace of death without ever having had to produce a child with the likes of you."

"Ah, but you forget little puppy that your master was the one to kill Regulus in the first place," Akasha's eyes were burning with hatred.

Harry had lost the trail of conversation but started at the sound of Sirius' brother's name. "You were married to Regulus?"

His question caused the adult's conversation-or rather quarrel- to halt abruptly. Akasha turned to him.

"Why yes, yes I was. And before you ask, yes, Severus is most unfortunately my brother."

Harry blinked at that. But before he could say anything moreDumbledore took advantage of the lull in conversation.

"Harry, Akasha here has accepted the position of your master for the duration of your apprenticeship. She is a fully qualified Auror- though unfortunately an unpracticing one- as well as an unspeakable..."

Akasha cut him off. "I'm capable of speaking for myself Albus." Harry snorted inwardly at hering the repetition of his father's earlier statement. The siblings were more alike then they knew.

Akasha turned and talked to Harry directly. "I will be your master on the terms that you are obedient to me-and if you are not there will be punishment- and that you have the capacity for what I will teach you. I warn you now that I have a fiery temper and small amounts of patience. I have been informed that you would not like to be an apprentice and I can tell you right now that I do not care. You will be one and you will accept the terms and rules I set before you. Is that understood?"

"I will not participate in this program," Harry said. "It is my life and I have a choice. And I say absolutely not."

"I did not ask whether or not you were willing. I asked you if you understood my terms. I'm afraid you have no choice in the regards to your participation."

Dumbledore broke in. "Well I'm sure you can discuss terms some other time. As it is I need you all to sign these papers. Draco, Severus if you would sign first?" He pushed a paper towards them.

Akasha started at the sound of Draco's name, as if realizing for the first time he was there. "Draco! I couldn't believe it when I heard the news.!"

Draco blushed. "Hello Aunt Akasha."

"I paid your father a visit you know. Miserable bastard, disowning you for no apparent reason."

"I'm surprised he's still breathing."

"Only because those two goons Crabbe and Goyle would have been present as witnesses."

Harry's jaw was hanging open in surprise at the easy conversation that passed from his nemesis to his aunt. "Do you know each other?" he asked stupidly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "She's my godmother Potter."

"Oh," Harry replied and wondered about his own godmother whom he had never heard the name of.

There was silence as Severus and Fraco leaned over the parchment and then only the scratch of their quills as they signed their names. Then with a flick of the wrist, Dumbledore banished the parchment and another appeared in its place. He gestured to Harry and Akasha.

Unhappily Harry looked it over and found his mouth open in abject horror. It was a binding contract. He stepped back.

"I won't sign this. I can't believe you thought I would."

"Harry," Dumbledore said. "We want you to do this yourself, but if you refuse, the signature of your guardian will be sufficient."

Harry's eyes grew cold. "Do as you wish. You've demonstrated that I have no option regardless. I'm leaving now."

With a speed that would have made any seeker proud, Harry fled the room. With a great sigh Dumbledore handed the quill to Severus and Severus signed in his son's place.

When Harry fled the Headmaster's office he ran until he found himself in the First Corridor girls bathroom. A recent run in between Moaning Myrtle and Filch had left the bathroom in a state of disarray, leaving multiple mirrors broken or otherwise demolished. Harry picked up a piece of glass and tore it across his skin, savoring the self-induced pain.

Diablo hissed discontented but Harry didn't notice as the snake left the room seeking assistance.

'What do you want snake?' Akasha hissed at the snake as ssoon as he entered the room. She was unpacking her belongings in the rooms she had been given and didn't turn around as the snake answered her.

'I've something you should see.'

'And why should anything you would like to show be of interest to me? I have little patience with you snake.'

'Speak no harsh words Akasha. I offred you my dark presence and you refused me. As for your parseltongue speaking abilities? I have told no one.'

'I am assuming it is with the boy that you make your presence now known?' Akasha snapped.

'He has the same potential as you. The same gifts. The silver blood of Slazar Slytherin runs as strongly in his veins as yours.'

Akasha sighed in what seemed to be regret. 'Then he too has the same dark curse.'

'You simply misunderstand the heirlooms of your lineage. You and the boy are the strongest of Slytherin's remaining descendents. You have the gifts-the parseltongue, the telepathy-same as he.'

'No one of Salazar Slytherin's bloodline has ever found love or contentment. These so called gifts are but a dark curse.'

Diablo hissed angrily. 'You pity yourself your own shortcomings. You blame your lack of success, of peace on something else in order to protect yourself from the truth. That it is yourself which prevents you from finding love and contentment.'

'I simply pity the boy. Living in a world that loves him, yet only seeks to use him. A boy 'born with the powers to vanquish the dark lord' who will find his powers are not what they seem. And part of a family who's members show no love, who have forgotten how to love.'

'This boy is different. He feels, he breathes he loves, he hates, he has the ability to soften even your hardened heart.'

Akasha snorted. 'That was because he grew up a pampered prince by muggles who worshipped the ground he walked on. Soon he will find the same discontent and cold apathy as the rest of those with Slytherin blood.'

Diablo hissed. 'No, this boy is not what he seems. This boy is different. Come I have something to show you.'

Akasha looked at him. 'Very well. But it had best be quick. I have not yet had time to shout at Severus.'

Striding in whit Diablo upon her shoulder, Akasha fixed her hard black eyes on her nephew's face, catching his look of stricken surprise her eyes slid down to the arm soaking with blood.

"Shit," she breathed. And Harry flinched.

Alright, please review. We got 33 reviews last time, losing six reviews from this story's record. Lol. I'm not really upset. The reviews I do get are always quality reviews from quality reviewers. TigerLily Padfoot and Scarlet Snow just to name a few. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Ps. Sorry about the Ginny's full name thing, just try to ignore that and at some point I'll try to go back and fix it.


	14. Three's a Crowd

Chapter 14

Three's a Crowd

Akasha stared at her nephew in horror. She supposed she shouldn't be so shocked, especially considering her own rather sordid past. Yet this was the Boy-Who-Lived, he had fame, fortune, the love of the Wizarding World-or at least the admiration of it-what could have pushed him so far over the edge?

Then again, there were surely trials and tribulations in the boy's life and Dumbledore had told her virtually nothing about Harry's private life and past. She had come to Hogwarts expecting to be training a spoiled, stubborn teenager. Now it seemed that was not the case.

"What could have possessed you to do such a foolish thing?" Akasha demanded of the quivering boy.

"'m sorry, won't do it again. 'm sorry," Harry muttered, flinching and looking down at his feet, body tense, back pressed against the wall.

Akasha's eyes hardened. "Don't say something you have no intention of doing," she snapped. Diablo hissed angrily at her tone. Harry simply flinched again.

Akasha sighed. This was getting her nowhere. It was neither the time nor the place to discuss this. Flicking her wand, Harry's wounds closed up, leaving only the long scars. "Come," she ordered and marched out of the bathroom, the somber boy following after.

Severus Snape was startled out of his thoughts by the sharp rap on the portrait hole to his rooms. Grumbling, he opened it, snarling when he saw his sister.

"Go away," he growled, attempting to slam the portrait in her face. However, she put out a hand and stopped the door, much to Snape's anger. His snide remark was abruptly sidetracked when he saw the boy caught in an iron grip beside her.

Harry was quite pale and refusing to meet his father's eyes. He was as far away from his aunt as her grip would allow.

"He tried to bolt as soon as he saw the direction we were going," Akasha snapped, releasing her hold and shoving him forward slightly.

"What is this about Akasha?"

"Ask your son," Akasha snarled, stalking inside and slumping down on the sofa, a confused and irate Snape following behind her gesturing for Harry to sit, which he did.

Severus fixed his gaze on Harry's face-or more his mop of hair, which was covering his face. "What's going on Harry?"

Harry fidgeted but remained silent. Meaning that he was either truly intimidated by Akasha's presence or else there was something seriously wrong. Severus was betting on a mixture of both.

"Answer your father," Akasha snapped, starling Severus with how agitated she sounded. He realized she was worried. Yet Harry did not answer and his silence become more pronounced. Severus felt a drop of nervous fear trickle down his spine.

"Show him your arms boy," Akasha commanded, and Severus felt his mind go numb. He rounded on his son.

"Not again, you haven't been doing it again, have you?" Harry said nothing but rolled up his sleeves, heat still bowed.

Long, thin scars crisscrossed their way over old ones. It was obvious they were new. Severus examined them carefully, grateful that Akasha had already healed them. Then he sat back, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Then he fixed his eyes on that mop of hair, the boy had maintained his bowed position, and pulled his sleeves back down.

"Harry look at me," Severus commanded, needing to see his eyes, to understand. Slowly Harry raised his head, though his eyes remained diverted, Severus noted the tear stained cheeks and felt his heart break.

"Why did you do this?" he asked gently, almost pleadingly. Harry looked up, and Severus was surprised to find his eyes devoid of tears, and an angry glint.

"You ask me why?" Harry questioned in a malevolent whisper that turned the room cold. There was both anger and pain in his voice. "I'll tell you why. Because it's the only thing left in my life in which I have control over! And I don't see what the fucking deal is anyway! It's my body, I decide what happens to it!"

He finished, glaring furiously at his aunt and father, then stalked to his room.

Severus sighed, putting his head in his hands and groaning. He had forgotten Akasha was even in the room until she impatiently cleared her throat.

"This has happened before?" she queried imperiously.

"Dumbledore didn't inform you?"

"The old fool told me nothing," she snapped. "And obviously there is a lot that needs to be told."

"Then why are you here? And don't tell me it was out of the goodness of your heart."

"I have interests in this matter Severus. That is all you need to know."

"You will not use my son for your own gain," Severus snapped threateningly.

"Wouldn't think of it darling," Akasha snapped back sarcastically but Severus noted the merit of truth in her words.

"Yes it's happened before," he finally acquiesced.

"And you took no precautions to prevent it in the future?" Akasha questioned in amazement.

"Of course I did. I took his knife and made him promise to never do it again."

"And you believed him?" she scorned.

Severus shot her a withering glare. "I believed it to be a one time thing. I supposed he would stop as he promised."

"And were you the one to push him over the edge Severus? I can assume it was the strain of the apprenticeship today."

"No, it was a combination of things really."

"Such as...." Akasha pressed.

"It's not really your problem Akasha."

"But it is. He's my apprentice and I need to be aware of issues which may alter my teaching and discipline of him."

"It's not my right to say."

"Yet...." Akasha scrounged for information.

"Just...look, I know it's in your nature, but don't be harsh with him. He doesn't respond well to physical violence."

Akasha was quiet for a moment. "You know, he really must be monitored at all times now. I hate to think of the repercussion if he is pushed too far."

The siblings were silent for a while until they realized they were in each other's presnece and instantly started to bicker bitterly.

Draco was elated. Severus as his master! He couldn't think of a better outcome than this. And Akasha at Hogwarts. He knew of course she would have to spend a lot of time with Potter, but still!

The only thing that was bother him was-as always-Potter. The idiot just couldn't recognize a good think when it was right before his eyes-literally! What was the fool thinking? Refusing an apprenticeship with Snape's fabled sister. The legendary Akasha.

And then Draco remembered the pain in the Golden Boy's eyes and felt his heart clench. He looked so lost, so filled with despair. It was as if life had no more meaning for him.

Draco heard voices in another room. Harry's, Severus', and Akasha's? What was his Godmother doing in Severus' rooms. And-for the sake of the animosity between them-why had Severus let her in? Then he heard Harry yelling.

"I'll tell you why. Because it's the only thing left in my life in which I have control over! And I don't see what the fucking deal is anyway! It's my body, I decide what happens to it!"

_His body_, Draco thought, _what has Potter done to his body? _

He heard Potter coming and backtracked to his desk, sitting down so as not to appear eavesdropping, but leaving the door open so as not to deny that he had heard.

Harry stopped still in Draco's doorway, turning his eyes to the pale haired boy. Draco took in the tearstains on his face, his ragged clothes, his rage filled emerald eyes.

"Did you hear?"

"Yes," Draco answered accurately, honestly.

Harry stepped into his room uneasily. "How much?"

"Just you yelling about what you can do to your body-by the way what did you do?"

Harry disregarded the question. "That's all?"

Draco sighed. "Yes Potter, that's all."

Harry turned to go. "Potter....Harry, wait. You can trust me you know."

Harry gave him a glance. "I can't trust anyone."

And then he was gone.

"You told me nothing Albus," Akasha slammed into the headmaster's office, robes flying, face flushed from anger.

Albus regarded the woman calmly through his half-moon spectacles.

"Would you care to clarify that Akasha?"

"Potter Albus. You led me to believe he was the most easygoing, spoiled teenager in the world. Instead I find a depressed, angry adolescent with deep emotional wounds."

"Can you not handle him?"

Akasha sneered. "Of course I can handle him Albus. But I need information Albus. What's this boy's past, and I don't mean the stuff that is broadcasted all over the Wizarding World, but his own personal past."

Dumbledore kept his gaze evenly. "And what right do I have to divulge this boy's secrets? Draw him out Akasha, get him to talk to you about his problems, help him as best you can."

Akasha groaned. "I'm worse than my brother when it comes to people."

A small smile crossed Dumbledore's features. "One more thing-don't make assumptions. Don't set this boy up on a pedestal only to watch him fall."

"What do you want Snape?" harry said to the shadowy figure in the doorway.

"Only to talk to you Harry," came the Professor's silky voice.

"Go away."

"I brought you something to eat," Severus gestured to a house elf following him. The house elf scuttled in, set the tray down and disappeared with a pop.

"I'm not hungry."

Snape's voice became stern. "Mr. Snape, do not make me force feed you."

"Why do I have to eat if I'm not hungry?"

Snape suddenly looked suspicious. "Why aren't you hungry Mr. Snape? How much are you accustomed to eating?"

Harry didn't respond.

"How much did the Dursley's feed you?"

Harry flinched, but kept his silence. Next to him, Diablo shifted, sensing his master's unease.

"Answer me Mr. Snape. Before I decide to just shove this food down your throat regardless of your excuses. Do you enjoy being undernourished? Being the smallest kid in your class? How much did the Dursley's feed you?"

Harry's eyes blazed and he jumped to his feet. "Nothing ok! Nothing! Are you happy now? They fed me nothing. What little I go, I snuck in the middle of the night. That is until they caught on and locked the pantry and took an inventory of the goddamned fridge! Then I had to get my food from the garbage. The fucking garbage! Like a damned animal."

Harry collapsed at the end of this, thin shoulders shaking in a mixture of shame and grief. Severus rushed over, gathering the small boy in his arms.

"I lied," Harry croaked. "I just wanted attention. They fed me a lot. I shouldn't have eaten so much-Dudley could have used it. Everything was perfect, we were a loving family and the Dursley's fed me fine.

"And I think you're delusional," Severus sighed in resignation. "To believe that I would believe that."

Harry buried his head in Severus' chest. Severus ran his hand through Harry's hair.

"We'll just have to work a little at a time to get you nourished. We'll sart with the food right in front of us. Just eat as much as you can and then tell me. Then you'll have to try to eat a little more."

Severus summoned the spoon and commenced with feeding the shaking boy. HE could only handle a few moutnfuls and then Severus had to coax more into him. They stopped when Harry felt nauseous

As soon as Snape stopped feeding him, Harry-against his private wants-climbed out of Severus's lap.

_Are you all right young snake-speaker?_ Diablo hissed questioningly. Hary gave him a wobbly smile.

_Yes, I'm all right.'_

'_Good for we have much to discuss. _

_Tomorrow_

_Yes, tomorrow. _

Harry focused his attention back on his father, who immediately began to speak.

"Harry about what happened today...do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Harry answered quickly.

"As I assumed," Snape sighed discontentedly, "Which is why I brought you this." Snape pulled out a large green tomb. When Harry took it in his hands it immediately changed to a deep yellow. It was a kind of sickening color really.

"What is it?"

"A mood journal. The cover changes color depending on how you're feeling. Right now you're obviously feeling ill. Any words you would write at this minute would also be this color."

Harry gazed at it in awe. He set it down and it immediately returned to the green color.

"Why?"

"If you won't confide in anyone, at least write down your thoughts in that."

Harry stared at it again.

"Thankyou."

"Mind you, this will not stop me from asking you questions, nor does this serve as an excuse to do yourself harm."

Harry looked away.

"I hope you realize that your actions have cost you a lot of privacy. If we can't trust you alone, you will have someone with you at all times."

Harry's fist clenched.

"Will you leave please?" Harry begged, voice shaking.

"Harry?" Severus queried in concern.

"I need some time alone. Please."

"Very well, but your door remains open."

And so it began.

End of chapter. 37 Reviews, two less than the record, five more than last time. Thanks everyone. Pleasant Reading.


	15. Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder

**Chapter 15 **

**Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder**

**A/N: So sorry for being so late at updating this. I've had a few family things going on that took precedence, not to mention both of our computers breaking...anyway, here it is. And thank you all for being so patient. **

Harry slept fitfully that night, and awoke to the sight of Draco Malfoy looming ominously over his bed. Startled by the pale boy's appearance he twisted and ended falling off the bed.

"If you're quite done with the theatrics Potter, perhaps you would be so kind as to get ready for breakfast," Malfoy said, a smirk playing lightly on his lips. "I've been told to escort you."

Humiliated, Harry complied, stalking into the bathroom. "Ten minutes Potter," Draco called in after him. A few moments later the pale boy heard the shower start to run. Draco had been confused by Severus' order to supervise Potter this morning. It had seemingly come out of the blue, but Draco knew better than to question Severus' orders. He could only assume that it had something to do with the three sided argument he had eavesdropped on last night.

Bored, the Slytherin allowed his eyes to wander around the room. It was, surprisingly Draco thought, in impeccable order. In fact, investigating further, Draco realized that all of Potter's things were still in his trunk. The boy hadn't even unpacked. Draco shook his head confused. Looking over the room again, he saw only one thing, a green book. Picking it up from off the nightstand Draco was astonished to see the book change to a periwinkle blue.

Draco's jaw dropped in awe when he realized what it must be. If he was right these were really rare. He opened up the cover to see a listing of colors and words beside it, an index Draco assumed, explaining the different colors. Periwinkle blue was the color of contentment.

Idly Draco flipped through the pages, they were empty, as the Slytherin had expected. Potter wasn't exactly Hermione, but he had more cunning than to leave his private thoughts in plain view, even if this was the dark haired boy's personal room.

Draco jumped when he heard the bathroom door open and then grimaced when he realized he was still holding the book. _Not exactly the best way to go about gaining Potter's trust, _Draco berated himself.

"What are you doing?" The emerald eyed teen asked dangerously, long, wet hair dripping and clinging to his neck.

Draco dumped the book back on the table and tried to look innocent. "Nothing really Potter, but seriously do you know how rare these books are. It must have cost you a fortune."

Surprise was evident on Harry's face. "They're expensive?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah at least a hundred gallons. They're endless you see, you never reach the end of the book. And they have a charm on them, that once activated, only allows the owner of the book to read the contents."

Harry's face was slack with awe. He hadn't received many presents before, and none of them, excluding the _Firebolt_ from Sirius, had been very expensive. It was a surprise to receive something of worth from his wayward father.

Realization dawned on Draco's face. "Oh, I see. Sev got this for you didn't he?" The pale boy nodded to himself. "Yeah, he's got one himself, they're kind of like what Muggles call diaries I guess." The Slytherin shrugged. "Whatever, we have to get down to the Great Hall for breakfast."

The two teenagers trudged down to breakfast, eating in silence between Akasha and Severus at the Head Table and then, when everyone had left, were told their schedule.

"The two of you will meet after breakfast every morning with Akasha for physical training," Severus told the apprentices. "After two hours of that, you will meet me for Double NEWT Potions with the Slytherins and Gryffindors. Akasha and I have decided it will benefit the two of you to participate at the normal level at least in that course. This is provided, of course, that neither of you decides to become a potions apprentice. After lunch, you will each meet with your respective masters to study certain aspects of magic that your master shall decide. This will last until shortly before dinner. After dinner you will return, together, to your rooms and study the basic courses that are taught at Hogwarts. This will be time for you to discuss your lessons and other such things. Is that understood."

"Yes sir," Draco responded eagerly. Harry just stared at him sullenly.

"Mr. Snape, I asked you if you understood," Severus reminded him softly.

"Yes sir," Harry responded softly.

"Good, now please report to the Quidditch Pitch."

What followed for the next two hours was an extensive period of running, exercise, and learning martial arts with Akasha who was capable of outrunning both of the Seekers, and of beating them up thoroughly.

"Go shower," she said disgustedly near the end. "And don't let me see such poor form tomorrow."

The two battered boys did as they were told and then reported to the Potions dungeons. They were soon joined by the Slytherin and Gryffindor sixth years who had qualified for NEWT potions. Harry was surprised to see not only Hermione as he had expected, but also Ron. As soon as they saw him they hurried to sit beside him, earning them each a sneer from the Professor at the front.

"Harry," Hermione said excitedly. "Where have you been? Malfoy told us that Snape was your...."

"Quiet Herm," Harry said uneasily looking around at the class, most of whom were staring at them. Hermione's eyes went wide when she realized what she had just been about to reveal.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Miss Granger for speaking out of turn," came Snape's silky voice from the front of the class. Harry shot him a glare, which his father promptly ignored, and began lecturing the class.

"Today you will be making a batch of Veritaserum. This is a standard NEWT level spell and therefore I expect that you will all not mess it up too badly. Mr. Potter, what are the ingredients for Veritaserum?"

Harry gave him a sneer, Snape obviously was targeting him. The man knew he hadn't been allowed to study at his relatives and was using it against him now, just Harry had known he would. But he would show Snape. Harry knew almost everything there was to know about NEWT standard potions, having studied them during his fourth year for the TriWizard tournament. Not only that, but potions was actually a subject of interest to Harry, and he had read a lot about various types of potions in his free time."

"Vampyr blood, onyx stone, Unicorn horn, and the scale of an asp," Harry answered promptly. Snape's eyes widened in surprise.

"And which is added second Mr. Potter, the horn of the Unicorn or the blood of a Vampyr?" Snape continued spitefully, trying to get Harry in a trap. Beside Harry, Hermione's hand shot up but he ignored it.

"The horn of a Unicorn," Harry answered stoicly.

"Why?"

"Because the Unicorn's horn neutralizes the effect of the Vampyr blood," Harry answered emotionlessly.

"Mr. Weasley do try to remember that," Severus said, turning his attention onto a different victim. "If I recall, you have had trouble with that in the past. If it is forgotten again, I am afraid there may be...unfortunate consequences."

While Ron was sputtering indignantly, the rest of the class got to work on their potions. Sure enough, halfway through, Ron's cauldron emitted a small explosion, earning the redhead a zero for the day, and a week's detention. Ron spent the rest of the lesson muttering to Harry about the unfairness of it all. Harry on the other hand inwardly sighed, he thought the punishment rather fair, afterall, Ron had been warned.

Harry was having his own troubles. With his powers bound, he couldn't use the subtle magic that was required in potion making, rendering his normally adequate skills into complete uselessness. By the end, the potion which was supposed to be clear, was a very dark brown.

"Mr. Potter, a two foot long essay on the history and making of the Veritaserum potion by next class," Snape said. "And see me after class."

When class was finished, Hermione gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and told him to write to them as soon as possible, and then Harry was left alone with Severus, Draco already having gone to lunch.

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Snape?" Severus asked him witheringly. "Have the somewhat average skills you gallivanted last year grown into complete and utter rubbish? What's the problem?"

Harry's face was indignant. "Well, _sir_," he said mockingly. "If my magic wasn't bound, perhaps my potions wouldn't be such trash. As it is, I can't use my powers in my brewing. Or hadn't that occurred to you?"

Snape's face grew dark, though inwardly he was cursing himself, he hadn't though about potion making in effect with the binding. "We will discuss this with your mistress after lunch Mr. Snape. Do try to make an effort to be civil."

"It's difficult to do that, when the person instructing you in decorum is little more than an overgrown bat."

"Are you talking about the Dursley's Harry," Snape asked, trying to sound sensitive, and slightly anxious. Harry's face grew livid.

"No I'm talking about you."

Akasha was steaming. "Of course you have to unbind his magic. I can't instruct him if he can't even access it. I don't know what you were thinking."

"My sentiments exactly," Harry muttered.

"Don't speak until you're spoken to," Akasha snapped. "Why did you have to bind his magic in the first place Severus."

"It was getting out of hand. He attacked the headmaster and then he attacked me. He doesn't have any control over it."

"You _provoked_ me," Harry screeched. "And how do you expect me to get control over it if you won't even let me use it."

"I told you not to speak," Akasha snapped again. Draco snickered in the background.

"Silence Draco," Severus commanded.

"Take them off Severus, the boy has a point. And I can't teach him if you don't."

"Very well, but you must be prepared for his loss of control."

"You have no trust in me," Harry snapped. "I am capable of controlling myself."

"You will find that I have very little trust in your actions at the moment Harry," Severus admitted, Harry hung his head.

"Please just release me."

Severus heaved a great sigh and approached Harry, ignoring the boy's instinctive flinch, and put his fingers on the golden band. _"Releaso est dominoso_," Severus intoned and the golden band fell free. Severus put it in his pocket.

Harry could feel the magic start to flow through his body again. It was like a powerful river, washing through him. He could feel it in his very fingertips.

Severus, Akasha, and Draco all gasped as the glamour that Severus had placed on Harry to keep him looking like Harry Potter fell apart and they all saw the boy underneath. A tall, slim boy, with the same emerald eyes. His hair was longer, and more full, with hints of red and gold intertwined with the ebony. He was taller, and the prominent Snape cheekbones and jaw appeared, thankfully without the nose. With this appearance, the resemblance between Harry, Akasha, and Severus was even more pronounced.

Harry opened his eyes to find them all staring at him. "What?" he asked self-consciously.

"Your glamour came off Mr. Snape," Severus said. Harry blinked.

"Oh," he said, and in a blink of an eye the figure of Harry Potter was before them again. Akasha smirked.

"That was quick."

"I'm gifted."

Harry and Akasha shared a sneer.

37 REVIEWS! And so sorry for being so late with my updating.


	16. It's Better to Have Loved and Lost

**This is in response to Americanpie's review. Please know that I appreciate your thoughts, and I hope that these can adequately answer your questions. **

**1) because I don't like new characters**

sorry that that's your opinion. **   
2) the one that you picked is original but I don't like the fact that she is like related to Salazar Slytherin( and don't like that Harry is either but whatever)**

it's necessary for the rest of the story**   
3)You should have made Harry Snape's apprentice because then they would have had more time to bond as father and son, and Draco Akasha's because both of the Snape siblings like are in love with him and it seem's like they get fed up with Harry in like a second**

I think I talked about this but whatever...Dumbledore doesn't want Harry's apprentice to be so emotionally close to him. By bringing Akasha in he is countering that particular dilemma. **   
4) Don't you think that Harry would be mad at Draco because he told Ron and Hermione that he was Snape's son?**

Harry hasn't had a chance to talk to Draco in private yet. When he does, you can be assured Harry won't take this breach of privacy lying down.**   
5)Did Harry want Ron and Hermione to know?**

Eventually, but he wanted to be the one to tell them. **   
6)How come Ron and Hermione were never really concerned with Harry's well being while he was in the hospital wing for like a week?**

They didn't know he was in the hospital wing.**   
7)this might have been mentioned but I don't remember Why did Ginny and Nevile go with Ron and Hermione to see Draco?**

It's my personal opinion that Neville and Ginny are going to be playing larger roles as friends in the series. I wanted to have this in my own story. While they're not as close to Harry as Ron and Hermione, they are still concerned about his welfare. **   
8)Why did Draco care so much about what Harry's home life was like**

Curiosity more than anything. Draco was curios as to why Harry was acting the way he was and he wanted answers. **   
9)How come Harry and Draco get along so well with no real fights**

As of yet, Harry and Draco haven't had much time together. They are by no means friends, and I can assure you that they don't really get along very well. **   
10)Why did Draco get over the fact that he was disowned so easily?**

He hasn't, but he's a Slytherin and doesn't show his emotions. Inside, he's really hurt by this seeming betrayal. Besides, the sting of the disownment kind of was taken away when Snape told the two about the pact with Voldemort**   
11) Why did Harry get out of Snape's lap if he didn't really want to? It's not like Snape isn't nice to him in private and I don't think that he would just say "get off of me I can't stand you" and it would probably get Harry and Snape to be a little bit more emotionally conected.**

Harry's never been in this kind of situation before and doesn't really know how to act. And there is the fact that Severus has hated Harry for years, and Harry isn't quite ready to just let that go. The two still have a lot of barriers to face before they can become very intimate in a father/son relationship.

My Father's Shadow

_Chapter 16_

_It's Better to Have Loved and Lost_

Lessons for that evening were cancelled in order to allow Harry time to adjust to his magic again. He was surprised that it had seemed to grow during the time that it had been bound. Where he had felt just a tingle to indicate his magic's present before there was now a pound, and it was putting him in a rather bad mood as he headed back down to his rooms.

What was putting him in a worse mood was the fact that Snape had been right about him having a hard time controlling his magic. His emotions were raging and he was finding that it had an adverse effect on his magic, making it rage harder in an attempt to get loose.

After reaching his rooms he found that that was not particularly the place he wanted to be, and, after grabbing his journal, he headed towards the Astronomy Tower. It was the only place he could think of to get some peace, at least for a while, as the sun was just now setting and it would be at least a few hours before students came to study the stars.

He settled down on a ledge, almost perilously close to falling, and opened his journal, finding that it had changed to a gray, stormy color. Looking at the inside cover he found an index, showing him all the different colors and their subsequent meanings. Finding the shade of gray he was currently seeing, he found that it meant that he was in a confused, angry mood. He shook his head in bitter amusement. If only muggle mood rings were capable of this kind of magic.

He opened it up to the first page, where blank parchment practically called out to him. And then quite suddenly words appeared on the page. Surprised, and remembering the journal of Tom Riddle he dropped the book on the floor. Then, berating himself he looked at the page. On it were the words: _With thy blood, I thee bind_, with an image of a wand next to it.

Catching on quickly Harry took out his wand, conjured a small dagger and pricked his finger, letting a drop of blood fall to the page.

"_With thy blood, I thee bind," _he intoned. A ball of magic flame engulfed the book and when it vanished on the cover were the words:

The Journal of Harry J. Snape 

Harry winced. If he was going to be using the Snape name, even if only in private, he really needed a different first name. Harry J. Snape just didn't work. He couldn't very well bring up the subject with Snape though because he just wasn't in the mood to be sneered at.

Looking at the dagger, he contemplated cutting but decided it just wasn't worth it at the moment. He could feel the need to do it pulsing through him, but he wasn't naïve enough to think that Snape had forgotten about his pledge not to allow Harry out of someone's sight at all times. If he wasn't very much mistaken there was someone trailing him right now.

He vanished the dagger, and looked out at the grounds. Then he turned his attention to his journal. Opening it, he conjured a Muggle pen and began to write, his words coming out in the same color as the cover at the moment.

_Help me   
I'm so confused   
Alone, in a river of pain   
I'm drifting slowly away _

Help me   
I'm so confused   
Alone, in a world of stereo-types   
I trudge through the manure of my own denial

Help me   
I'm so confused   
Alone, in a valley of darkness   
I stumble blindly   
Blinded by the soft cotton of despair

Help me   
I'm so confused   
Alone, atop the mountain of forlorn hope   
My every step is a constant reminder   
Of the inevitability of perpetual doom

Help me   
I'm so confused   
Alone, I wander through the icy Arctic that is my heart   
My ragged breathing a testament to my wilting desire to live

Help me   
I'm so confused   
Alone, across the abandoned desert

_That signifies my wounded feelings   
I drag my feet through the sand   
And consider my dissipated dreams _

Help me   
I"m so confused   
Alone, under the blood red moon, the symbol of my unending torture   
I heave a last gasp as I ponder my growing bewilderment   
I take my last breath

Help me   
I'm so confused

Harry read the poem and decided that he rather liked it. He had never considered himself much of a poet, but this seemed to suit him personally. He realized it didn't matter whether or not it was considered good. It was personal and no one else would ever see it.

He closed the journal and left the Astronomy Tower, painfully aware of the shadow that followed him.

"He just looked so sad Ron," Hermione insisted for the sixth time since Potions. Ron nodded his head absently.

"I know 'Mione, but there's not much we can do," Ron said distractedly, trying to concentrate on his potions homework.

"But Ron surely Dumbledore wouldn't allow Harry to stay with Snape in the condition he's in," Hermione fretted.

"Look, 'Mione, Dumbledore wouldn't do anything he didn't think was right," Ron said, sounding strangely mature.

"What about the Dursley's Ron?" she asked fearfully. "I'm not sure that that was the right thing to do either, after all what about when they locked him in that cupboard or didn't feed him right?"

"Hermione I just don't know what we're going to do about it," Ron said, obviously frustrated. "I care about him as much as you do but what can we possibly do. He hasn't asked for help, and strangely, Malfoy seems to be looking out for him."

Hermione was silent for a moment. "I told him to mail us," Hermione said anxiously. "Ron, if we can't get in touch with Harry directly, then let's mail Malfoy. Maybe...I don't know the Slytherin might actually be helpful."

Ron was quiet. Hermione was rather proud of him. Since the beginning of the year he had been more mature, acting more like his age than most boys in the same age group. It was like the death of Sirius had got to him, and he was more concerned about other people instead of his own innate jealousy. Even his prejudice was slightly diluted this year, towards Slytherin's and Snape alike. Still, his answer surprised her.

"Yeah, let's do that."

Snape and Akasha were in a hurried discussion as they walked towards Severus' chambers. Severus had an angry look on his face, and Akasha looked even angrier.

"Meddling old fool," Severus muttered.

"Oh shut up Severus, you sound like an indignant child," Akasha snapped. "I'm no more happier about this than you, but at least I'm not whining about it."

"Excuse me Akasha, but if I feel the need to "whine" as you oh so elegantly put it then I will," Severus snapped back. "I have no interest in sharing the planet with you never mind my personal chambers."

"Listen to me Severus," Akasha whispered dangerously. "Nor do I wish to share them with you but if Dumbledore says that it will allow me to oversee my apprentice more closely then so it will. Unless you'd rather I take the boy to my own quarters?"

"Absolutely not," Severus said. "The boy is in too much emotional turmoil right now to deal with only your lovely company. Anyway, we have too many issues for him to be separated from me right now."

"Heaven knows the boy will be better off," she muttered.

"The boy stays."

"Where is the boy anyway?" Akasha queried. "Don't tell me you left him alone. After last night?"

Severus sneered at her. "Of course I didn't leave him alone Akasha. I sent Draco to watch him."

"Do you think he'll try anything Severus?"

"It is much too soon for Harry to try anything drastic again. He knows that I've decided that he will never be alone, and so he won't be willing to break this seeming trust that I've given him. Not yet at least."

"You're thinking like a Slytherin Severus, the boy's a Gryffindor."

"He has the mind of a Slytherin," Severus shot back, almost proudly. "And the heart of a Gryffindor. Anyway, the boy has Slytherin in his blood."

"Poor kid," Akasha said drastically. "After all, it's helped _us_ so much."

"Harry's not like us," Severus said defensively. "He's different."

"So I've been told," Akasha muttered.

They reached the rooms and Severus told her the password, albeit reluctantly. Sure enough there was another addition to his growing chambers. Akasha bid him a sarcastic farewell and then went to settle in. Severus made himself comfortable on the couch, waiting for Harry and Draco to return from wherever they were. The three of them had quite a bit to discuss. Or would that be the _four_ of them.

Severus couldn't help but sneer.

33 Reviews! See ya'll next time. (God I'm starting to sound more American every day) ((not that that's a bad thing))


	17. Than to Never Have Loved at All

**Chapter 16**

**Than to Never Have Loved at All**

* * *

When Harry entered his father's quarters he found a very ominous sight awaiting him–Severus sitting on the sofa with his feet propped up on the table, carelessly reading _The Daily Prophet_. It was quite a shock to Harry's system, seeing his father in such a drastic change from his cold, angry, and tense exterior that he presented as the Hogwarts Potion Master.

As Harry was silently trying to overcome his shock (and Severus, who was well aware of Harry's presence, was trying to hide his amusement at the irony of the situations), Draco entered the rooms, confirming Harry's suspicions about who had been following him.

Draco looked back and forth from Harry to Severus, trying to figure out why Potter looked so shocked. Then he grinned, Harry just wasn't used to seeing Severus in a casual capacity. But before he could make fun of Potter, or say anything, Severus put down the paper and spoke.

"Harry, Draco, we will be having another house guest for a while...." Severus began, but was cut off by Akasha's voice from the doorway to her rooms.

"Really Severus, don't you think this is something we should all discuss together?" she demanded, her curly, black hair, wet and dripping as she fought the tangles with a jeweled hair brush. Severus sneered.

"I was simply alerting them to your presence so they wouldn't be startled."

"Why do you have to be so conniving?" Akasha demanded, giving up on her hair and charming it unknotted.

"Why do you have to be so critical?" Severus shot back.

The two boys watched the verbal sparring match between the siblings. At the look of horror that crossed Harry's face it seemed it had dawned on him, exactly who their house guest would be. When Draco realized it, an evil grin lit his face.

The two siblings glared at each other and then turned to look at the two boys, noting the looks on their faces.

"Well I see you have figured out that Akasha will be our house guest."

Harry's mouth opened, and then closed, then opened again.

"Well boy," Akasha snapped. "Do you have something to say? Just say it."

Harry's mouth snapped closed as he winced slightly. Severus shot a withering look at his sister, which she chose to ignore.

"Hey Akasha," Draco said cheerfully, "why are you staying with us?"

Akasha sneered, "That _fool_ of a headmaster..."

"Akasha," Severus interrupted warningly.

"Well he is Severus. Very well, the smarmy, old, senile bastard of a man who runs this school, and don't give me that look Severus, decided that it was in all of our best interests to be in close quarters with each other for the sake of the apprenticeships."

"So what this really is," Harry said, surprising everyone, "is that the headmaster is once again trying to coordinate and control my life."

Severus and Akasha shared a glance but said nothing. Draco on the other hand said, "Life isn't just about you, you know."

Harry closed his eyes tiredly, "No, but the lives of wizard everywhere depend on me."

* * *

"Come on Malfoy, Snape, this is pitiful. Pick up the pace, lets go," Akasha shouted at the two apprentices in their morning workout session the next day. She was currently lapping them for the second time, and judging by her tone of voice, this was not something she was not pleased about.

After about an hour of pure physical torment as they ran around the quidditch pitch for what seemed (and probably was) the fiftieth time that morning, the met Akasha in the center where she began to teach them moves which reminded Harry distinctly of muggle Karate.

"This is pathetic Mr. Snape," Akasha said as she knocked him to his feet for the fifth time in twenty minutes. "You and Mr. Malfoy will report to the Pitch an hour earlier tomorrow morning for extra practice."

After she released them, Harry and Draco hurried to their NEWT Potions class. Harry settled down next to Hermione and Ron who shot him their usual worrying looks just as Snape walked in.

"Directions are on the board, get to work. Mr. Potter, you will make the Veritaserum again as you seem to have had trouble with that last time."

Harry scowled, as his father knew perfectly well why he hadn't been able to make the potion, but he got to work, immersing himself in, as was quoted by Snape "the subtle magic and complex art that is potion making". Much different from last time, Harry's potion turned the expected clear color and, after inspecting it carefully, Severus agreed that it was perfect.

After a silent lunch at the Head Table, Akasha led Harry back outside and they sat down near the lake.

"You will find, Mr. Snape, that I am not very interested in teaching with books or reports, but more from example. Don't get me wrong, you _will_ read the books about the subjects we discuss and you will write reports, but you will not do it in my presence."

Harry just grunted, Akasha ignored him.

"I am going to teach you wandless magic and wingless flight, both of which will come in very handy in a battle, should you lose your wand or should you need to dodge spells coming at you from every direction. I will also teach you advanced defense spells and transfiguration, as well as teaching you complex potions that Severus would never discuss in his classes. Is there anything in particular that you would like to learn?"

Harry considered, thoughtful for the moment. It seemed that he wouldn't be able to get out of the Apprenticeship as easily as he had thought he would, his father's signature attested to that, and if he was stuck in this situation, he may as well take advantage of it.

"I would like to become an Animagus."

Akasha nodded, as though she had expected it. "Very well, but I must warn you that becoming an Animagus can be very difficult, it takes most wizards years to master their animagus transformation, and you may find that your animagus form is less desirable than you would like."

Harry nodded. "I want to be an Animagus, it's important to me."

"Very well," Akasha said. "I see no reason to waste time in beginning. Not with the Animagus transformation, I will have to research how to teach that to you. I want to teach you about wingless flight."

She launched into a mode that distinctly resembled her brother's lecture mode. "Wingless flight, or more often called levitation, can be extremely useful in duals and other battles. However, it does require a lot of energy and strains your magic when one is as young as you are. It will grow easier with time, but in the beginning it can be very aggravating and tiring. I must warn you, not all wizards are capable of wingless flight, and only those with intense amounts of magical reservoirs can use it effectively. So then lets begin."

She stood up and Harry followed suit.

"The first thing you need to do is immerse yourself in a state of meditation. You do this by imagining yourself in a very relaxing place and clear your mind."

Harry closed his eyes and imagined himself in Sirius' house surrounded by his friends and Sirius. Immediately he opened his eyes, his heart racing, remembering Sirius. Akasha scowled at him. "I do not believe that particular place is appropriate Mr. Snape, perhaps you should try another."

Harry nodded and imagined himself in Gryffindor Tower, Hermione and Ron beside him and Ginny playing with Crookshanks by the fire. He felt his face heat up when he thought about Ginny, and he opened his eyes, embarrassed. Those were feelings he had definitely not expected.

Akasha groaned. "I suggest you think of a time when you've felt completely safe, and probably all by yourself. When you imagine yourself with other people, emotions often tend to get in the way."

Harry nodded and imagined himself safe. Immediately he was in his cupboard at the Dursleys. It was dark, but the darkness was like a warm embrace. If he couldn't see, no one could see him. The door was locked, but Harry imagined that it was locked to keep the Dursley's out instead of keeping him in. He was safe.

Then he felt someone shaking his shoulder and found Akasha looking at him, approval in her eyes. He groaned and Akasha looked confused. "Congratulations Mr. Snape, you have found the place you need for meditation."

He just shook up and turned away from her. "How messed up can one person be?" he whispered sadly to himself.

* * *

Draco shifted comfortably in his seat across from Snape in his master's office.

"I believe, Draco, that your talents lie mostly in Transfiguration, is this correct?" Draco nodded. "Very well, so we will concentrate on that area of your magic, and I will also teach you more in-depth potions. I will teach you a certain amount of wandless magic, and Legilimacy and Occlumency, they are skills that can come in handy."

Draco nodded, happy, but rather overwhelmed.

"Very well Mr. Malfoy, I expect two feet of parchment by tomorrow on the process one goes through to use Legilimacy. You are dismissed."

Draco groaned, more work.

* * *

Well, it seems like Harry and Draco are moving into a routine. Don't worry, there will be more Harry angst next chapter, when Draco discovers himself in the bathroom...... 


End file.
